Verwandte Seelen
by Vicky23
Summary: uff Also, ich probiere es....Faramir muss mit dem Tod seines Bruders klar kommen, da ist sein Vater keine große Hilfe. Unterstützung findet er bei einer Fremden. Lesen und Reviews bitte...Das letzte Kapitel ist nun da!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  
  
Nix mein!  
  
Anmerkungen:  
  
Sodele, hier ist mein neuestes Werk...naja, Werk ist übertrieben, Werkchen ist da eher die Bezeichnung. Es wird sich nur um ein kurzes Werk handeln, vielleicht drei oder vier Kapitel - das ist wirklich neu für mich, da ich eher für die längere Versionen bin, die dann kein Ende nehmen *g*.  
  
Dieses kleine Geschichte soll ein Zeichen setzten! Für was? Nun dafür, dass Faramir im letzten Teil des Filmes zu kurz kommt! Ich liebe seinen Charakter und bin sowieso schon schlecht auf den Film-Faramir zu sprechen - was Jackson aus ihm gemacht hat und nicht der Schauspieler wohl gemerkt! Trotzdem habe ich mich auf den Film gestützt, da ich zu faul war - ich weiß.Schande über mich - das Buch noch mal zu lesen.  
  
Dies ist jedenfalls meine Version von dem Teil, den sowohl der Film als auch das Buch weglässt...als Faramir seinem Vater über den Tod Boromirs berichtet, oder so..lest es einfach mal...  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
Er blickte in den Himmel, der sich Wolkenbehangen und düster über seinem Haupt ausbreitete. Der Angriff war nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack auf das was noch kommen würde und doch lag schon die halbe Stadt nur noch in Trümmern und Asche vor ihm. Wie würde es erst aussehen wenn der tastsächliche Angriff kam?  
  
Müde fuhr er sich über das Gesicht und blickte auf sein gesatteltes Pferd, an dessen Sattelknauf ein zerschmettertes Horn hing. Warum, warum mussten nur Menschen sterben? Warum sein geliebter Bruder? Der einzige Mensch, der ihn je geliebt hatte, außer seiner Mutter vielleicht.  
  
"Seid ihr Euch sicher, dass nicht ein Anderer die traurige Nachricht Eurem Vater bringen soll?" fragte ein großer schlaksiger Mann, dessen frühere grüne Kleidung von Staub und Dreck bedeckt war. Der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf und legte seine Hand auf den Sattelknauf um sich im nächsten Moment auf sein Pferd zu schwingen. Er schob eine Strähne seines rötlichen Haares aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Es ist meine Pflicht, meinem Vater vom Tod seines Sohnes zu berichten zu berichten", sagte er und versuchte nicht zu verbittert zu klingen. Er wollte sich nicht schon jetzt mit den Gedanken auseinandersetzen wie sein Vater darauf reagieren würde, dafür war noch Zeit genug. Spätestens dann, wenn sein Vater ihn für den Tod seines Bruders verantwortlich machen würde.  
  
"Seit vorsichtig und mögen die Götter Euch beschützen. Morgen werde ich mit Verstärkung wieder kommen, " sagte er und nickte dem schlaksigen Mann zu, bevor er sein Pferd wendete und mit zwei seiner Männer aus der zerstörten Stadt preschte.  
  
Der Ritt war hart und er hatte kaum Zeit nachzudenken, da die Nacht schon so dunkel war, dass man nur noch nach Gefühl reiten konnte. Er kannte den Weg in und auswendig und doch ist er ich nie gerne geritten.  
  
Nach einem langen harten Ritt, erreichten sie den Abhang, nur um kurz darauf wieder hinauf zu reiten. Vor ihnen lag jetzt die weiße Stadt, die in dieser Nacht ihren Namen eingebüßt hatte. Es herrschte totenstille und die bei Tag weißen Steinmauern und Türme der Stadt waren jetzt grau und fahl.  
  
Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, dachte er und führte sein Pferd durch das hohe Tor. Wie sollte er es seinem Vater beibringen? Was sollte er sagen? Er war noch nicht mal selber im Stande von dem Tod seines einzigen Bruder zu sprechen. Wie sollte er es dann seinem Vater sagen, der Boromir über alles geliebt hatte?  
  
Die Schritte der Pferde hallten in der schlafenden Stadt wieder. Die Straßen waren wie ausgestorben und bei jedem Haus, bei dem sie vorbei ritten waren die Fensterläden verschlossen. Jeder spürte in dieser Zeit die Angst und die Ungewissheit was am nächsten Tag passieren würde.  
  
Sie erreichten den obersten Ring und stiegen von ihren Pferden. Er wandte sich zu seinen Männern. "Bringt die Pferde in den Stall und bereitet alles für morgen vor", wies er ihnen an. Die beiden Männer nickten und jeder nahm sein Pferd, wobei einer noch sein Pferd an den Zügeln nahm und Richtung Stall führte.  
  
Er schloss für einen Moment seine Augen und spürte das kühle Horn in seinen Händen. Er wappnete sich in Gedanken auf den Streit, der ausbrechen würde, wenn er seinem Vater vom Tod Boromirs berichtete. Er war müde und erschöpft. Nicht nur die Sorge und die Trauer um seinen Bruder haben ihn letzte Nacht wach gehalten, sondern auch das Schicksal zweier Halblinge, die einer bösartigen Kreatur vertrauten.  
  
Das Treffen mit den zwei Halblingen musste er seinem Vater gegenüber verheimlichen, denn wenn er erfahren würde, dass er den Fluch Isildurs weiterziehen lassen, würde er vor seinem Vater noch tiefer sinken, als was er ohnehin schon war. Sein Herz sagte ihm, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war, egal was sein Vater sagte.  
  
Er atmete noch mal tief ein, bevor er sich mit festen Schritten den Hallen des Truchsesses, seinem Vater, näherte.  
  
Der dunkle Gang, den er entlang schritt, hatte nur ab und zu eine Fackel als einzige Leuchtquelle und war in einem trüben Licht getaucht. Er fühlte sich, als ob er zu seinem letzten Prozess schritt, aber auch das war seit jeher so. Er lächelte bitter, als er an seinen Bruder dachte, der diesen Gang als Gang zur Höhle des Drachens bezeichnete. Sein Bruder hatte immer die Angewohnheit gehabt alles im ungünstigsten Moment zu sagen oder zu tun, obwohl ihm das immer ein Lächeln ihres Vaters einbrachte.  
  
"Herr Faramir!" rief eine Stimme überrascht und riss ihn aus den Gedanken. "Ja, das bin ich, Ramus. Ist mein Herr Vater zu sprechen?" fragte er den Diener. "Ich werde ihm sofort sagen, dass Ihr da seid!" sagte der Diener und verschwand im selben Moment hinter einer großen Tür.  
  
Faramir atmete tief durch. Er durfte keine Schwäche vor seinem Vater zeigen um nicht noch mehr Möglichkeit zu geben ihn zu kritisieren. In seinem Herzen wusste er, das sein Vater ihnen liebte, aber manchmal war er sich nicht sicher ob sein Herz ihn betrog.  
  
Er hörte dumpfe Stimmen hinter der Tür und er konnte die ärgerliche Stimme seines Vaters leicht von der ruhigen Stimme des Dieners unterscheiden. Die Tür öffnete sich kurz darauf und Faramir betrat die Halle. Der scharfe Blick seines Vaters legte sich sofort auf ihn. "Was willst du hier?" fragte er ohne jegliche Freundlichkeit und winkte den Diener mit einer Hand hinaus. Dieser schloss die Tür hinter sich und Faramir blieb mit seinem Vater allein.  
  
"Vater", begrüßte Faramir knapp und ging auf den Steinthron zu, auf dem sein Vater saß. Der Blick des Truchsess löste sich von seinem Sohn und er nahm einen Apfel aus der Obstschale vor ihm. Dann wandte er seinen kalten Blick wieder auf Faramir, der schließlich an die Seite seines Vaters angekommen war.  
  
"Was willst du hier? Du solltest in Ithilien sein, " sagte er mit einem ungeduldigen Ton in seiner Stimme. "Ich war in Ithilien, genauso wie in Osgiliath, " antwortete Faramir ruhig. Die Augen des Truchsess verdunkelten sich. "Was ist mit Ithilien und was hast du in Osgiliath verloren?" fragte er düster.  
  
"Ithilien ist ein Durchgang für die Streitmächte Saurons geworden. Nichts ist mehr dort sicher, " sagte er. Der Truchsess sah ihn scharf an, als ob er in seinen Augen und in seinem Gesicht sehen wollte ob er log. Seine Hände umschlangen das zerbrochene Horn fester. Er kannte diesen Blick seines Vaters. Er hatte Faramir nie getraut und was auch immer passiert war, hatte er sich immer am Ende von seines Vaters Unmut und Zorn gesehen.  
  
"Was ist mit Osgiliath", fragte er kurz darauf, nachdem er wohl in Faramirs Augen keine Lüge gesehen hatte. "Osgiliath wurde gestern angegriffen..von den Nazguls, " sagte Faramir langsam.  
  
Der Truchsess sah ihn ungläubig an, dann schien er diese Aussage aber in Erwähnung zu ziehen, aber kurz darauf blickte er seinen jüngsten Sohn wieder scharf an. "Wenn Osgiliath angegriffen wurde, warum bist du dann hier? Du solltest Osgiliath verteidigen und nicht vor mir stehen, " sagte er kalt.  
  
Faramir war an die Kälte in der Stimme seines Vaters gewöhnt, aber es versetzte ihm jedes Mal einen Stich, da er es sich nicht erklären konnte, woher dieser Hass und diese Kälte ihm gegenüber stammen könnte.  
  
"Ich bin gekommen um Verstärkung zu holen und.." "Verstärkung?" fragte sein Vater ungläubig und starrte ihn an, als ob er ein törichter kleiner Junge wäre. "Du hättest einen Boten schicken können, aber nein, der Herr Faramir ist sich wohl zu fein, neben seinen Männern eine Stadt zu schützen und sucht sich lieber einen sicheren Platz, auch wenn es nur für eine Nacht ist!" sagte der Truchsess gefährlich leise und sah seinen Sohn verächtlich an.  
  
Faramir griff noch fester um das gespaltene Horn, bis seine Knöchel weiß heraus ragten. Er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. "Es gibt noch eine andere schlechte Nachricht, die ich dir persönlich bringen wollte", sagte er und konnte nicht verhindern, dass auch seine Stimme an schärfe zunahm.  
  
"Was für eine Nachricht ist so wichtig, dass es nicht ein Bote mir mitteilen könnte?" zischte sein Vater. Faramirs Hände bebten leicht vor Wut. Er atmete tief durch und reichte ihm wortlos das gespaltene Horn. Er hatte Angst etwas Falsches zu sagen, denn schließlich ging es um Boromir und nicht um den lächerlichen Streit zwischen Faramir und seinem und Boromirs Vater.  
  
Der Truchsess starrte auf das Kappute Horn in seinen Händen. "Boromir." stieß er erschrocken hervor. Faramir schloss seine Augen. "Vor einigen Tagen hörte ich das Horn Gondor durch die Ebene hallen und vorgestern., " Faramir schluckte hart und fuhr leise fort, "..fand ich sein gespaltenes Horn am Ufer des Andurins."  
  
Es herrschte stille und Faramir öffnete langsam seine Augen. Sein Vater saß mit hängenden Schultern auf seinem Thron und strich vorsichtig über die gebrochene Stelle. "Lass mich allein", sagte er leise und beinahe sanft. Als Faramir sich nicht bewegte, riss der Truchsess seinen Kopf hoch und starrte ihn mit einem leeren Blick an. "Lass mich allein", sagte er etwas lauter und gleich darauf glitt sein Blick wieder auf Boromirs Horn, das auf seinem Schoss lag.  
  
Faramir nickte kurz, obwohl er bezweifelte, dass sein Vater es bemerkt hatte und verließ die Halle.  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
Reviews wären nicht schlecht, was meint ihr? *auf Knie fall* *bettel* 


	2. Rückblick

Disclaimer:  
  
Nichts gehört mir, leider *g*  
  
Anmerkungen:  
  
*sich erst vergewissern muss ob das auch wirklich die richtige Geschichte ist* Wow, das hätte ich wirklich nicht erwartet *rot werdend*. Sooooo viele Reviews für ein Kapitel und das alles am selben Tag!  
  
Vielen, vielen, vielen Dank für die vielen Reviews!!!!!!! Ich hätte das wirklich nicht erwartet, vor allem, da ich das wirklich aus Langeweile und Protest auf Jacksons unfeine Art alle Szenen mit Faramir raus zu schneiden geschrieben habe. Ich fühl mich geschmeichelt und habe deshalb umso länger an diesem Kapitel gebastelt um wenigstens noch ein paar von euch lieben Reviewern weiterhin zu behalten.  
  
Lehnt euch nun zurück und genießt das nächste und etwas kurze Kapitel. Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse..der Text zwischen den vielen r's ist eine Rückblende, aber das werdet ihr ja auch selber merken.  
  
Nochmals vielen, vielen Dank für alle Reviews und nicht vergessen mir auch diesmal etwas zu hinterlasse, ja? Antworten auf eure Reviews gibt es ganz unten!  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
Ramus, der Diener warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu, als Faramir an ihm vorbeiging. Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass Ramus das Gespräch mitgehört hatte und dass die Nachricht von Boromirs Tod sich in der Stadt wie ein Laubfeuer ausbrechen würde.  
  
Faramir ignorierte den Bediensteten und seine Schritte führten ihn in sein Zimmer. Boromir und er waren selten in Minas Tirith seit sie alt genug waren und Aufgaben übernehmen konnten. Er legte seine Hand auf die Türklinge, die ihn in sein Zimmer führte, hielt aber inne, als er ein paar Schritte weiter die Tür zu Boromirs Zimmer erblickte. Genau wie seine Tür war Boromirs Tür aus dickem Holz und mit Schnitzereien von Tieren und Jägern geschmückt.  
  
Ein großes Hirschgeweih hing an der Tür. Es war Boromirs erster erlegter Hirsch gewesen. Faramir war damals nicht dabei gewesen, aber ihr Vater hatte lange Jahre später immer wieder erzählt, wie tapfer und treffsicher Boromir damals gewesen war. Mit Faramir war der Truchsess nie zur Jagd gegangen. Diese Aufgabe hatte Boromir dann übernommen. Er musste lächeln als er an seinen ersten Versuch dachte..  
  
rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Ein großer brauner Hirsch stand auf der Lichtung und trank aus dem kleinen Bach, der durch die Lichtung floss. "Auf was wartest du denn?" rief Boromir seinem jüngeren Bruder leise zu, der ein paar Bäume weiter hinter eine große Eiche Deckung genommen hatte. Faramir hatte den Bogen gespannt und stand regungslos wie eine Statue hinter dem Baum, nur seine Pfeilspitze lugte hinter dem Baum hervor.  
  
"Sag mir warum ich diesen Hirsch erlegen soll?" fragte er leise zurück. Boromir schüttelte den Kopf und warf verzweifelt seine Hände in die Höhe. "Warum nicht?" entgegnete Boromir. "Es ist bloß ein Hirsch! Außerdem schmeckt ein selbst erlegter Hirsch besser als ein gekaufter, " sagte er weiter. "Jetzt mach schon...oder hast du etwa Angst ihn zu verfehlen?" fragte Boromir weiter und grinste seinen jüngeren Bruder an.  
  
Faramir schüttelte lächelnd seinen Kopf. Seine Arme taten schon weh, entweder jetzt oder nie.. Er blickte noch einmal kurz auf die Lichtung, korrigierte seine Zielrichtung etwas und ließ die Sehne los. Der Hirsch brach tödlich getroffen zusammen.  
  
Boromir stieß einen Jubelschrei los und rannte auf den toten Hirsch zu. Er kniete sich neben dem toten Tier nieder und untersuchte es. Er bemerkte nicht Faramirs traurigen Blick, der sich auf den toten Hirsch legte.  
  
"Mitten ins Herz!" rief Boromir seinem jüngeren Bruder über die Schultern zu. Er zog ein kleines Messer aus seinem Stiefel und begann die Brust des Hirsches aufzuschlitzen. "Was machst du da?" rief Faramir erschrocken. Boromir drehte sich überrascht um. "Das Herz Rauschneiden, was sonst?" antwortete der. Faramir starrte ihn entsetzt an.  
  
"Oh", sagte Boromir leise und Erkennung leuchtete in seinen Augen auf. Er reichte seinem Bruder das blutverschmierte Messer. "Das Herz des toten Tieres gehört dem Jäger. Man isst es und der Geist und die Seele des Tieres bleiben bestehen, " erklärte Boromir seinem Bruder, der mit immer größeren Augen seinen Worten lauschte.  
  
Angewidert schüttelte Faramir den Kopf. Er sollte ein totes Herz essen? Dazu noch roh mit frischem Blut? "Frisch erlegt und in frischem Blut getunkt schmeckt es am Besten", sagte Boromir und ein leichtes Glitzern erschien in seinen Augen. Faramir starrte Boromir immer noch an, Unglauben stand auf seinem Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
Boromirs Lippen zuckten leicht. Faramir runzelte die Stirn und sah seinen Bruder misstrauisch an. Wieder zuckten seine Lippen und wurden kurz darauf von einem leichten Beben der Lippen ersetzt. Faramir wusste nicht genau was er davon halten soll.  
  
Boromir kniete immer noch auf dem Boden mit dem blutigen Messer in der Hand. Plötzlich brustete er los und fing laut an zu lachen. "Was ist bitte daran so komisch?" fragte Faramir verwirrt. Boromir schüttelte immer noch lachend den Kopf und stand auf. Er klopfte Faramir auf die Schultern und immer noch lachend sagte er: "Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du nicht alles glauben sollst was man dir sagt?"  
  
Faramir sah ihn immer noch verwirrt an, aber langsam verstand er. Seine Augen verdunkelten sich und kurz darauf brachte er Boromir zu Boden und ein brüderlicher Kampf wurde auf dem Boden ausgetragen.  
  
Lachend trennten sie sich nach einer Weile. "Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen, einfach göttlich!!!!!!!" sagte Boromir lachend und bekam einen Schlag in die Rippen als Antwort.  
  
rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Faramir schüttelte den Kopf und öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer. Seine Satteltaschen lagen auf dem einzigen Tisch in seinem Zimmer und das Fenster stand halb offen. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging direkt an sein Fenster um es zu schließen.  
  
Dann zündete er eine Kerze auf seinem Tisch an und ließ sich erschöpft auf sein Bett fallen. Sein Zimmer war nicht groß und die einzigen Möbel waren ein Tisch, ein Schrank und ein Bett. Zwei Stühle standen noch neben den Tisch. An der Wand hingen ein Kinderbogen, den Faramir von seinem Bruder einmal zum Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen hatte, und ein Gemälde seiner Mutter. Außer diesen Dingen besaß das Zimmer keine persönliche Note.  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
Noch eine kurze Anmerkung:  
  
Ich hoffe ihr nehmt mir es nicht übel wie ich dir Rückblende gemacht habe. Leider erfährt man sehr wenig über den Art des Humors der einzelnen Charaktere und da Boromir ja so schnell dahin gerafft wird... es entsprang jedenfalls meinem kranken Hirn und nicht Tolkiens!  
  
An Elorniel:  
  
Danke für deine Review *knuddel*. Ja, der arme Faramir hat es nicht leicht..*seufz* Hoffe es gefällt dir auch weiterhin.  
  
An Ravenclaw2 aka Claudi:  
  
Danke für dein Kompliment. Ich freu mich immer wenn ich ein paar bekannte Gesichter, bzw. Namen sehe bzw. lese. Ja, ich hoffe auch, dass die erweiterte Version mehr zeigt. Hatte vor kurzem das Vergnügen die verlängerte Version vom zweiten Teil zu sehen und der war auch sehr aufschlussreich *grins*. Was die Fehler betrifft: Nobody ist perfekt und wenn ich mal mehr Zeit habe, dann werd ich es noch mal verbessern. Danke noch mal für deine Review *knuddel*  
  
An Gimilisbraut:  
  
Nach so vielen lieben Reviews brauche ich wirklich nicht mehr um Morddrohungen zu betteln, da haste recht *grins*. Danke für deine liebe Review und ich hoffe dir hat dieses Kapitel auch gefallen *knuddel dich für liebe Review*  
  
An May20:  
  
*winkt zurück* Danke für deine liebe Review. Ja, in der Tat gibt es wenige Geschichten über Faramir obwohl er ja einer meiner Lieblingscharaktere ist. Hoffe, dass es dieses Kapitel dir auch gefallen hat *knuddel*  
  
An Lacrima Draconis:  
  
Hoffe, dir hat det auch gefallen *knuddel* und werde mich schnellstens um möhr bemühen, wenn meine Klausuren es zu lassen ;-)  
  
An alle:  
  
REVIEWS BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Gedanken in der Nacht

Disclaimer:  
  
*räusper* Nichts meins, aber wenn es so wäre, dann würde ich alles packen und mich davon machen *grins*  
  
Anmerkungen:  
  
So, da ist ein neues Kapitel. Interessant auf was für Idee kommt, wenn man ja eigentlich für Klausuren lernen sollte..ja, ich sollte mich schämen...aber ich habe schließlich noch Zeit ;-)  
  
Dieses Kapitel hab ich mindestens 3 Mal, wenn nicht noch mehr umgeschrieben...ich hoffe es gefällt euch...auch möchte ich mich bei euch allen für die lieben Reviews bedanken! Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass aus dieser Geschichte mal was werden würde...bzw. dass ich noch weiter schreiben würde..  
  
Bevor ich es noch vergesse: Dies ist keine Romanze!!! Und auch keine Liebesgeschichte!!!! Nur damit ihr es wisst...  
  
Antworten auf eure Reviews gibt es wieder am Ende! Also lehnt euch zurück und genießt es. Rechtschreib- oder Grammatikfehler dürft ihr behalten.  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
Er verschränkte seine Arme hinter dem Kopf und starrte zur Decke. Die Zimmerdecke war wie das Zimmer weiß und er kannte jeden Riss und jeden Fleck...seine Gedanken kreisten wieder um seinen Bruder. Wie war er gestorben? Hatte er sehr gelitten? Die beiden Halblinge haben vom Tod seines Bruders nichts zu berichten gehabt, da sie von dessen Tod nichts wussten. Er hatte die Trauer in ihren Augen gesehen, als er es den beiden Halblingen sagte.  
  
Das einzige was er und sein Vater nun zu betrauern hatten, war das zerschmetterte Horn. Der Wasserfall hatte seinen Bruder zur letzten Ruhe gebetet...Vielleicht war es so sogar am Besten. Kein Begräbnis und kein Denethor, der seinem einzig gebliebenen Sohn vorwurfsvolle Blicke zuwarf.  
  
Faramir verzog das Gesicht. "Tut mir Leid, Bruder", murmelte er leise und schloss seine Augen. Boromir hatte immer versucht zwischen ihm und ihrem Vater zu vermitteln, aber er hatte es nicht geschafft. Jetzt mit seinem Tod und dem Verschwinden seines Leichnams versuchte er es wieder..auf eine Gewisse Art und Weise.  
  
Er war nicht über die Reaktion seines Vaters überrascht, nein er hatte so was geahnt...er hatte dennoch gehofft, dass sie zusammen trauern könnten oder zumindest darüber reden würden wie es weiter gehen sollte. Nichts dergleichen war passiert und es würde auch nie dazu kommen..  
  
Denethor hatte seinen Erstgeborenen über alles geliebt und jetzt hatte er ihn verloren...und Faramir? Er hatte auch ein Recht seinen Bruder zu betrauern... dazu war Faramir jetzt der einzig lebende Sohn des Truchsess und dessen Nachfolger...  
  
Faramir seufzte leise. Gut, dass er morgen bereits fort reiten würde. Was sollte er denn hier? Neben seinem Vater stehen und warten bis dieser ihm die Schuld über Boromirs Tod in die Schuhe schob? Denethor war es schließlich gewesen, der ihn nach Bruchtal geschickt hatte, nicht Faramir.  
  
Er kniff seine Augen fest zusammen, als ob er damit seiner Gedanken ausschließen konnte..es gelang ihm nicht.  
  
Faramir versuchte seine ganzen Gedanken weg zu schieben um wenigstens ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu finden, denn am anderen Morgen würde er einen genauso schweren Tag überstehen müssen, als diesen Tag. Schon bei Morgengrauen würde er los reiten um aus der Stadt und aus der Reichweite seines Vaters zu kommen.  
  
Hatte er Angst vor seinem Vater? Nein, wohl nicht, aber er hatte es satt von ihm immer als kleinen naiven Jungen behandelt zu werden und es gab zur Zeit wichtigeres zu tun, als sich mit seinem Vater zu streiten.  
  
Die Zeiten waren düster und die Frage wie die letzten Städte von Gondor in Ithilien zu halten waren, waren jetzt vorrangig. Kurz kam ihm in den Sinn, wozu er Städte halten und schützen soll, wenn kein Mensch mehr in ihnen lebte. Es waren nur Steine, Trümmer aus Steinen..der Stratege in ihm sagte, dass es sehr wohl Sinn machte, wenn er versuchte Osgiliath zu halten.  
  
Er legte seinen Arm auf seine Augen und versuchte damit seinen Gedankenstrom zu stoppen, aber auch das gelang ihm nicht..nach einer Weile öffnete er die Augen und setzte sich auf.  
  
Es hatte keinen Sinn hier zu liegen und nicht schlafen zu können, außerdem störten ihm sein Gurt und seine schwere Kleidung. Er befreite sich kurzerhand von seiner schweren Kleidung und seinem Gurt, an dem sein Schwert und zwei kleine Messer hingen.  
  
Hier in der Burg brauchte er sie nicht. Er streckte sich erleichtert, als er nur noch ein leichtes braunes Leinenhemd und seine schwarze Hose trug.  
  
Lange brauchte er nicht zu überlegen und seine Schritte führten ihn aus seinem Zimmer. Nach einigen Treppen, die er hinaufgestiegen war, kam er zu einem weiteren Gang. Dieser war genauso spärlich beleuchtet wie alle andere in der Burg. Man sparte wo man nur konnte und nur jede zweite Fackel war an seiner Halterung angezündet worden.  
  
Minas Tirith bereitete sich auf eine Besetzung vor, dachte er düster. Wie lange würde Gondor sich wohl noch halten können? Die Armeen, die er und seine Männer gesichtet hatten, waren sicherlich nur der Anfang und schon diese Armeen aus dem Süden und aus dem Osten waren schon so groß wie alles was Gondor je zusammen trommeln könnte. Was für eine Armee aus dem dunklen Land selber kommen würde, konnte keiner sagen und im Grunde wollte das auch niemand wissen. Wer wollte schon seinen sicheren Tod ins Auge sehen?  
  
Er ging ein paar Schritte und blieb dann stehen. War das eine Stimme, die er hörte? Er lauschte..leise Worte konnte er vernehmen. Faramir ging an die felsige Wand heran und begann sich vorsichtig daran vor zu tasten.  
  
Es war lange her, dass er diesen Ort aufgesucht hatte, aber in dieser Nacht hatte er das Verlangen dorthin zu gehen, wo er etwas Ruhe finden konnte..  
  
Nach etwa zwanzig Schritten spürte er den grob gehauenen Kopf des Adlers. Er tastete sich weiter vor und griff dann ins Leere. Faramir lächelte leicht und zwängte sich kurzerhand durch den Spalt in der Felswand. Er verfluchte sich leise...hatte er doch tatsächlich vergessen eine Fackel mitzunehmen..  
  
Da hörte er die Stimme wieder und diesmal konnte er sie klar und deutlich hören:  
  
"May it be an evening star  
  
Shines down upon you  
  
May it be when darkness falls  
  
Your heart will be tru  
  
You walk a lonely road  
  
Oh! How far you are from home.."  
  
Faramir war zu einem weiteren Spalt gekommen, der das Ende des dunklen Ganges markierte. Weiches trübes Licht tauchte die Spalte in ein unwirkliches Licht und als er in die kleine Grotte blickte, die sich auf der anderen Seite der Spalte befand, konnte er eine Gestalt erkennen, die auf dem moosbedeckten Bodens saß. Die Gestalt drehte ihm den Rücken zu und nur die kleine Kerze, die auf einem großen Stein neben der Gestalt lag, spendete etwas Licht.  
  
Die Gestalt hatte ihn nicht bemerkt. Der Stimme nach war es eine Frau. Ihre ungewöhnlich tiefe, aber sehr klare Stimme erfüllte den Raum. Die Worte klangen in seinen Ohren unendlich traurig. Es schien ihm als ob sie die Worte aus tiefstem Herzen singen würde mit soviel Emotionen wie er es noch nie gehört hatte.  
  
Faramir liebte die Musik und die Wirkung, die sie auf Menschen haben könnte. Leider war seine Stimme nicht die Beste und er sang gewöhnlich und wenn überhaupt alleine. Er hatte es geliebt seiner Mutter zuzuhören, wenn sie ihm und Boromir im Bett noch was vorsang. Ihre Stimme war hell und klar gewesen, wie das Zwitschern von Singvögeln an einem Frühlingsmorgen.  
  
Diese Frau hatte eine ganz andere Stimme. Die ungewöhnliche Tiefe und Klarheit erinnerte ihn an eine Nachtigall..  
  
Leise und Vorsichtig zwängte er sich durch den Spalt um die Frau nicht zu erschrecken, bzw. zu stören. Ihre Stimme und ihr Gesang fühlten sich gut an, wie Wasser auf heißer Haut.  
  
"Mornie utúlie  
  
Believe and you will find your way  
  
Mornie alantië  
  
A promise lives within you now.."  
  
Faramir setzte sich neben den Eingang und lauschte weiterhin still den sanften und traurigen Worten der Frau..  
  
"May it be shadows call  
  
Will fly away  
  
May it be your journey on  
  
To light the day  
  
When the night is overcome  
  
You may rise to find.."  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
Anmerkungen zum Schluss:  
  
Tja, natürlich hoffe ich, dass es euch gefallen hat. Nun zum Kapitel:  
  
Ich habe lange nach einem passenden Text gesucht und habe viele Songs gefunden, die zwar nicht zu dieser Geschichte passten, aber es kam mir die Idee, dass man aus Herr der Ringe ein Musical machen könnte. Untermalen mit Musik...ich gebe zu, dass es ein bescheuerter Einfall ist, aber als ich so durch meine CD Sammlung gestöbert habe, ist mir eben die Idee gekommen. Egal..jedenfalls gibt es hier noch die Übersetzung von Enyas Song May it be - für alle, die es so wie mir geht und etwas in punkto English eingerostet sind..es lebe das Kurzzeitgedächtnis!  
  
Es sei, dass der Abendstern über dir leuchte.  
  
Und es sei,  
  
wenn die Dunkelheit kommt  
  
dass dein Herz treu bleibt,  
  
Einsam ist dein Weg,  
  
und dein Zuhause oh so fern.  
  
Mornie utúlie - Finsternis naht  
  
Glaube und du wirst deinen Pfad finden.  
  
Mornie alantië - die Nacht ist gekommen  
  
In dir lebt das Versprechen fort  
  
Mögen die Schatten verfliegen,  
  
möge deine Reise dich  
  
in das Licht des Tages führen  
  
Mögest du am Ende der Nacht  
  
dich erheben um .... zu finden  
  
Ich habe das Wort Sun = Sonne absichtlich weggelassen. Den Grund könnt ihr euch ja denken, oder? Wenn nicht dann müsst ihr meine Geschichte weiter verfolgen...  
  
So und nu zu den Reviews:  
  
An alle:  
  
*knuddel* Danke erstmal für alle Reviews!!!! Das erfreut doch immer wieder das Autorenherz !  
  
An Lacrima Draconis:  
  
Danke für deine Liebe Review..ich fühle mich geschmeichelt, dass du dich zu meiner Geschichte verirrst hast. Das mit dem rohen Herz hab ich mal in einem Film gesehen und da war es tatsächlich so begründet..also dass die Seele des toten Menschen weiterlebt, wenn ein anderer sein Herz ist *gr*. Ich konnte es aber nicht übers Herz - man achte auf die Wortwahl - bringen Faramir oder Boromir dazu zu zwingen ein noch lebendes Herz zu essen.. Hoffe es hat dir jedenfalls gefallen...ich meine das neue Kapitel...  
  
An Arlessiar:  
  
Danke für deine lange Review und danke für den Tipp, werde ihn bestimmt bald brauchen, obwohl ich ja noch mal angefangen habe einige Teile aus dem Buch zu lesen, vor allem die Teile mit Faramir. Mal sehn was man daraus machen könnte..ich fühle mich jedenfalls geschmeichelt, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt. Hoffe, dass dir auch dieses Kapitel gefällt..  
  
An meine Lieblingskritikerin aka Gabilileinchen:  
  
Danke für deine Review! Ich fühle mich wirklich geschmeichelt, dass dir das meine Geschichte so gut gefällt und auch danke für das Kompliment. *Packung Taschentücher reich* Hoffe, dass du auch weiterhin dran bleibst...  
  
An Catri0na:  
  
Gern geschehen. Ich liebe Faramir auch..wenn man ich ihn nur behalten könnte *seufz*. Hier ist das nächste Kapitel und ich hoffe, dass dir das auch gefallen hat und danke für deine Review!  
  
An den Rest des Universums:  
  
REVIEWS BIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Die Fremde

Disclaimer:  
  
Faramir gehört mir leider nicht..wäre ja auch zu schön um wahr zu sein *g*  
  
Anmerkungen:  
  
Ich habe immer noch nicht angefangen zu lernen und so langsam läuft mir die Zeit weg *g*. Wenigstens hab ich ein Stückchen weiter geschrieben. Nicht viel, aber ich musste da abbrechen, da das Kapitel doch zu lange wäre und ich auch nicht mitten im Satz abbrechen wollte..  
  
Hoffe es gefällt euch weiterhin und noch einmal vielen, vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews, da schlägt doch mein dramatisches Herz viel schneller *grins*.  
  
Es ist doch bedenklich, dass ich soviel trauriges zustande bringe, oder? Na ja, wenigstens gefällts euch ja und damit hat es sich ja gelohnt in den Kopf eines armen, aber umso schnuckeligeren Faramir zu steigen.  
  
Antworten auf eure Reviews sind unten..  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
Sie brach plötzlich ab und das leichte Beben ihrer Schultern sagten Faramir, dass sie leise weinte. Er hatte das Bedürfnis sie in den Arm zu nehmen und zu trösten, aber wie würde das Aussehen?  
  
"Ein schönes Lied," sagte er schließlich leise. Die Frau erschrak und drehte sich ruckartig um. Ihr junges Gesicht war vom Weinen leicht rot und ihre Wangen schimmerten nass im Licht der Kerze. Rasch wischte sie sich mit der Hand über ihr Gesicht. Einige Strähnen ihrer hochgesteckten Haare fielen in ihr hübsches Gesicht. Sie war nicht viel jünger als er..  
  
Im nächsten Moment war sie aufgesprungen und hielt einen Dolch in seine Richtung. "Wer seid Ihr? Was macht Ihr hier?" fragte sie scharf und doch war ihre Stimme von den Tränen leicht gedämpft.  
  
Faramir erhob sich langsam und streckte dabei seine Hände weit von sich um ihr zu zeigen, dass er unbewaffnet sei. "Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich Euch erschreckt habe," sagte er und ging langsam auf sie zu. Sie wich zurück und als er in den Lichtschein trat, verharrte sie kurz und sah ihn eine Weile an.  
  
"Ich will Euch nichts tun," sagte Faramir weiter und lächelte ihr leicht zu. Ihr langes - wie ihm schien - dunkelblaues Kleid raschelte leicht als sie ihre Hand mit dem Dolch senkte. Plötzlich trat Erkennung in ihren Augen und sie machte ein Knicks vor ihm und senkte ihr Haupt.  
  
"Es tut mir Leid, Herr Faramir, ich habe Euch nicht erkannt. Verzeiht mir.." Sagte sie leise. Er ging einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu und zog sie sanft wieder hoch. Ihre Blicke trafen sich..  
  
Ihre braunen Augen lösten sich als erste von den seinen. Sie ging auf die Kerze zu und wollte sie vom Stein nehmen, als sie plötzlich wieder inne hielt und ihn ansah. "Ihr wollt sicher alleine sein," sagte sie langsam und machte einen weiteren Knicks bevor sie sich umdrehte und zum Ausgang gehen wollte.  
  
"Wartet," sagte Faramir. Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. Er wollte nicht alleine sein und sich mit seinen düsteren Gedanken auseinandersetzen..vielleicht würde ein kleines Gespräch mit der Fremden ihn auf andere Gedanken oder zumindest eine Weile von seinen Gedanken über seinen toten Bruder und seinem Vater und dem bevorstehenden Kampf ablenken.  
  
"Woher kennt Ihr meinen Namen?" fragte er. Nicht besonders originell für den Beginn eines Gespräches, aber immerhin ein Anfang..Boromir würde sich köstlich amüsieren, wusste er doch, dass Faramir nie besonders viel mit Frauen zu tun hatte. Im Gegensatz zu Boromir, der in dieser Hinsicht ein Herzensbrecher war, war Faramir eher schüchtern und stand immer im Schatten seines Bruders.  
  
Sie lächelte leicht, aber es war ein trauriges Lächeln, als ob ihr etwas schwer auf dem Herzen lag. "Ihr und Euer Bruder seit in der ganzen Stadt bekannt, Herr. Außerdem habe ich Euch bei Eurem letzten Besuch hier gesehen," antwortete sie.  
  
Sein Lächeln verschwand als sie seinen Bruder erwähnte. "Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt, Herr?" fragte sie unsicher, als sie die Veränderung in seinem Gesicht wahrnahm.  
  
Faramir sah die junge Frau lange an. Sie hatte wohl noch nicht vom Tod Boromirs erfahren.. Sollte er es ihr sagen? Wie würde sie reagieren? Er hatte sie nie zuvor in Minas Tirith gesehen. Sie sah nicht viel anders aus, als die anderen jungen Frauen in der Stadt und doch spürte er, dass sie sehr wohl anders war. Die Mischung von ihren braunen Augen mit ihren dunklen Haaren, die beinahe schwarz waren..schwarz wie die Nacht, war nicht ungewöhnlich in Gondor und doch hatte sie etwas anderes an sich, was er nicht zu beschreiben wusste: etwas Außergewöhnliches, etwas Exotisches..  
  
"Nein, das habt Ihr nicht. Es ist nur.." begann er und sah sie weiterhin an. Würde sie wie die anderen Menschen reagieren? Er blickte zu Boden, er wollte nicht sehen wie sie reagieren würde. "Mein Bruder Boromir ist Tod", sagte er so leise, dass er nicht genau wusste, ob sie ihn gehört hätte. Sie antwortete nicht und er wollte schon seinen Kopf heben um zu sehen ob sie schon weg sei, als er eine sanfte Berührung an seinem Arm spürte.  
  
Er sah auf und blickte in zwei braune unheimlich traurige Augen. "Es tut mir Leid", sagte sie leise. Sie stand nun direkt vor ihm und hatte ihre Hand auf seinen rechten Arm gelegt. Faramir hauchte ein leises 'Danke', als er ihre Hand sanft mit seiner Hand drückte.  
  
Sie war die erste, die das zu ihm gesagt hatte. Selbst seine Männer hatten sich zurückgezogen, als sie vom Tod seines Bruders erfuhren. Faramir war am Ufer des Flusses allein zurückgeblieben. Das zerbrochene Horn in der Hand...  
  
Faramir atmete schwer, als er zurück dachte. Plötzlich spürte er eine kühle Hand auf seiner Wange, die ihn wieder zurück in die kleine Höhle brachte. Als sein Blick, den ihren fand, sprach sie leise: "Seht nicht zurück, sondern nach vorne."  
  
Er schluckte hart. Sollte er die Vergangenheit zurück lassen? Seinen Bruder zurück lassen? Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Nein, er konnte es nicht..waren die Menschen nicht das was die vergangenen Generationen vor ihnen waren? Die Zukunft baute doch auf die Vergangenheit auf, oder?  
  
Er atmete tief durch und nahm mit beiden Händen ihre Hand, die immer noch auf seiner Wange lag. Faramir wollte kein Mitleid..er wollte nur...  
  
"Ihr kennt meinen Namen, aber den Euren kenne ich noch nicht," sagte Faramir um seine Gedanken dorthin zu schieben wo sie hergekommen sind.  
  
Sie lächelte leicht und zum ersten Mal konnte er kleine Lachfalten an ihren Augen sehen. Die junge Fremde war keine außergewöhnliche Schönheit, aber sie strahlte Ruhe und so etwas wie Geborgenheit aus. Komisch, dachte er, wie kam er bloß auf diesen Gedanken? Geborgenheit..er hatte so was seit dem Tod seiner Mutter nicht mehr gespürt.  
  
"Mein Name ist Faraday, Herr," sagte sie langsam und sah auch ihm direkt in die Augen. Da merkte er, dass er immer noch ihre Hand in seinen Händen hielt. Erschrocken ließ er los..  
  
"Entschuldigt, Herrin. Es war nicht meine Absicht," sagte er stockend. Er fühlte sich wie ein kleiner Junge, der etwas falsches getan hatte..hier stand er in der kleinen Höhle, die Boromirs und sein Geheimnis war, und hielt die Hand einer ihm fremden Frau..  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
Tja, ich habe glaub ich das Geheimnis um Faraday noch nicht ganz gelüftet was? Im Übrigen gehört der Name Faraday auch nicht mir. Habe aus einem Buch geliehen, dass ich grad lese und da ich nicht die Beste beim Entwickeln von Namen bin, habe ich mir den Namen ausgeliehen..  
  
An Arlessiar:  
  
Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat! *ganz doll knuddel* Nun, ja ein Teil wird ja hier beantwortet, auf den anderen Teil musst du noch etwas warten, da es noch in Arbeit ist... ;-) Kein Problem.auch ich kenne das, obwohl es mir ja eher bei den Mails passiert..sie landen bei jemand anderem.peinlich, peinlich..*g*  
  
An Catri0na aka Cat:  
  
Schnell genug? *grins* Ob sie eine Elbin ist oder nicht, wirst du noch herausfinden oder ist es schon hier sichtbar? *grübel* Danke für das Kompliment..*ganz lieb knuddel* Klar braucht Faramir seinen Vater nicht zu mögen, schließlich hat er ja mich *breit grins*!!!! Wenn ich ihn für mich behalten hätte, dann würde er ja nicht in dieser Geschichte stecken nicht? Was für eine Logik *g*. 


	5. Kennenlernen

Es tut mir furchtbar Leid.....ich weiß, dass ich recht spät dran bin und ich hoffe ihr lest trotzdem ein wenig weiter? *lieb guck*  
  
Ich hatte diesen Teil schon länger fertig, aber ich wusste einfach nicht ob ich ihn wirklich veröffentlichen sollte....ich glaube er ist sehr in die Spalte von Romanzen gerutscht, oder? Ich wollte das nicht, wirklich ! Die Geschichte hat sich selbstständig gemacht *G*. Keine Sorge, es wird keine Romanze! Schließlich kann ich ja wohl schlecht Eowyn aus der Geschichte schmeißen und alles durcheinander bringen, oder?  
  
Das ist ja auch gar nicht meine Absicht! Also, ich hoffe ihr lest trotz der laaaaaangen Pause weiter und das nächste Kapitel kommt auch so bald wie möglich.  
  
Danke noch mal an all die lieben Reviews! Ihr seid genial!  
  
Antworten auf Reviews wie immer unter.  
  
Viel Spaß mit dem etwas kurzen Kapitel ;-) !  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
„Ich muss mich entschuldigen, Herr....."sagte sie und sah betreten zu Boden.  
  
Schweigend sahen beide eine Weile zu Boden.....bis Faramir es nicht mehr aushielt. „Würdet Ihr mir für eine Weile Gesellschaft leisten,"fragte er schließlich um die unangenehme Stille zu unterbrechen. „Das würde ich gerne, Herr. Wenn Ihr mir die Ehre erweist mich nicht Herrin, sondern Faraday zu nennen,"antwortete sie und sah ihn wieder an.  
  
„Gerne, Faraday. Wenn Ihr mir dieselbe Ehre erweist,"sagte er. Ihm waren diese Hochgeschwollenen Floskeln immer ein Graus und in diesem Moment wollte er nichts anderes als mit einem Menschen reden um seine wirren Gedanken ignorieren zu können.  
  
Sie nickte und ließ sich wieder auf den moosbedeckten Boden nieder. Faramir folgte ihrem Beispiel und ließ sich neben ihr nieder. Es war ihm ein Rätsel, dass der Boden in dieser dunklen Höhle überhaupt mit irgendwelchen Pflanzen bedeckt war.  
  
Die einzige Lichtquelle befand sich schräg gegenüber dem Eingang und egal wo man sich hinsetzte und in die Richtung der natürlichen Öffnung sah, konnte man den Himmel sehen. In klaren Nächten konnte man die Pracht eines von Sternen bedeckten Himmels sehen und an sonnigen Tagen schien die Sonne schräg herein. Dabei konnte man das unglaubliche Spiel des Lichtes beobachten.... Die feuchten Wände der Höhle brachen das Licht und man hatte das Gefühl in mitten eines Glas voller Glühwürmchen zu stehen, die in der Höhle herum schwirrten.  
  
In dieser Nacht ließ sich noch nicht mal der Mond blicken, ganz zu schweigen von den Sternen. So war die kleine Kerze, die einzige Lichtquelle.  
  
„Wie habt Ihr diese Höhle gefunden?"fragte er nach einer Weile und sah Faraday von der Seite an. Er konnte sie leicht Lächeln sehen. „Eher durch Zufall", antwortete sie und sah ihn wieder an. Wieder kam ihm der Gedanke, dass diese junge Frau genau wie er nur versuchte ihren Gedanken zu entfliehen.  
  
„Eines der Kinder ist vor einigen Wochen verschwunden und bei meiner Suche fand ich diesen Ort", erklärte sie und strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
„Kinder?"fragte er verwirrt. Sie nickte. „Ich helfe meiner Tante. Sie ist eine von den Ammen."Er nickte langsam, aber auch leicht überrascht. Er konnte sich noch recht gut an Boromirs und seine Amme erinnern, die sich nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter um die beiden Jungen gekümmert hatte. Ihr Name war Roswitha und sie war vor einigen Jahren gestorben. Sie war eine gutmütige ältere Frau, die aber auch sehr streng sein konnte, wenn es um die Streiche der beiden Söhne des Truchsess ging.  
  
Davor hatte sich ihre Mutter um sie gekümmert. Der Truchsess war nicht damit einverstanden, dass sie ihre Freizeit für die beiden Jungen opferte. Das ist die Arbeit der Ammen, pflegte er zu sagen. Ihrer Mutter war es egal und tat es trotzdem. Nach ihrem Tod vertraute er Roswitha seine zwei Söhne an.  
  
„Ihr seit eine Amme?"fragte er weiter. „Nicht ganz. Meine Eltern haben mich hierher geschickt und......"sie brach ab und sah zu Boden.  
  
Waren es Tränen, die er in ihren Augen gesehen hatte? „Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich Euch zu nahe gekommen bin", sagte er entschuldigend.  
  
Faraday schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Es ist nur, dass ich seit Wochen nichts mehr von ihnen gehört habe und....."„.....ihr macht Euch Sorgen?"sagte Faramir sanft, als sie ihren Satz unvermittelt abbrach.  
  
Sie nickte. Er konnte ihre Sorge verstehen. Wochen und Monate hatte er nichts von seinem Bruder seit seinem Aufbruch gehört und jetzt war sein gespaltenes Horn ans Ufer des Anduins gespült worden.... Faramir schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Die Trauer überwältigte ihn wieder und er konnte die Tränen, die drohten an die Oberfläche zu kommen, kaum aufhalten. Er atmete schwer und das leichte Zittern seines Atmens entging Faraday nicht.  
  
Sie fühlte sich schuldig, hatte sie ihn wieder an seinen Bruder erinnert? „Es tut mir Leid, Herr...."Sagte sie leise und beschloss ihn alleine zu lassen. Sie wollte nicht wieder was Falsches sagen und ihm noch mehr Kummer bereiten.  
  
Faramir ließ zu wie sie langsam aufstand. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ging. Er wollte nicht alleine sein. „Bleibt, bitte", bat er stockend und sah sie an. Faraday wusste nicht was sie sagen oder tun sollte...  
  
Der junge Mann reichte ihr die Hand. Es war eine Hilfesuchende Geste und er wusste, dass sein Vater sich in diesem Moment sich für ihn schämen würde. Er suchte Hilfe und Halt in den dunkelsten Stunden seines Lebens. Selbst als seine Mutter noch lebte hatte Denethor nie was für diese ‚sentimentale Schwäche' übrig und nach dem Tod seiner Mutter war sein Herz endgültig zu einem Stein geworden und nur Boromir konnte ihm noch ein Lächeln entlocken. Jetzt wo sein Bruder tot war, hatte Denethor alles verloren was er liebte. Faramir machte sich nichts vor......sein Vater hatte nie was für ihn übrig und nach dem Tode Boromirs sowieso nicht.  
  
Faraday konnte die verschiedensten Gefühle in seinen Augen sehen. Sie reichte ihm schließlich die Hand und er zog sie zu sich hinunter. Schweigend saßen sie nebeneinander. Faramirs rechte und Faradays linke Hand waren ineinander verschlungen während sie in einer angenehmen Stille nebeneinander saßen und in den dunklen Himmel hinaufsahen, in der Hoffnung wenigstens einen Sonnenstrahl zu erblicken.  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
An irrlicht74:  
  
Schön, dass es dich – vor fasst einem Moment *ähem* - hierher verschlagen hat. Ich hoffe du liest trotzdem weiter *lieb guck*. Danke für das Kompliment *rot werdend*.  
  
An Tashira:  
  
Du sprichst mir aus der Seele! *grins* Ich hab hier beide Rollen und Charaktere etwas vermischt, aber im Grunde bin ich dem Buch treu geblieben ;-) Danke für das Kompliment und ich hoffe, dass du immer noch an meiner kleinen Geschichte interessiert bist, obwohl es so lange gedauert hat *g*  
  
An princess of desire:  
  
*durchs Mikrofon ruft*: und die Gewinnern ist.....*Trommelwirbel*..... princess of desire!!!!!!! Genau...ich bin grad dabei die Sternenbraut zu lesen...nur ist mir dummerweise mein Buch abhanden gekommen....*g* Aber ich werde es schon wieder finden...danke für deine Review und ich hoffe, du liest trotz der kleinen Verspätung *grins* weiter...  
  
An Alle:  
  
*ganz lieb knuddel* 


	6. Wiedersehen mit Mithrandir

Disclaimer:  
  
Nix meins!  
  
Anmerkungen:  
  
So, da bin ich wieder! Ja, da schaut ihr was? Ich war fleißig heute – dafür hat meine Hausarbeit gelitten *g* - und deshalb kommt auch gleich das nächste Kapitel...diesmal etwas länger. Hoffe es gefällt euch!  
  
Ach ja und ich habe da etwas in den zeitlichen Ablauf eingegriffen, d.h. als Gandalf Faramir und seinen Mannen das Leben rettet, waren es nur zwei Tage seit er sich von Frodo getrennt hatte, nur hat das nicht ganz gepasst, sonst würde der Faramir ja ununterbrochen auf seinem Gaul hocken, also hab ich das etwas geändert.  
  
Auch hat er in seinem Buch nicht seine ganze Kompanie oder wie man das auch nennt verloren. Hier hat er es eben, aber nähere Erklärungen dazu gibt es im nächsten Kapitel. Auch habe ich hier das Buch und den Film etwas gemischt.......ja erschießt mich ruhig, aber es musste ja wohl einen Sinn geben und ich hab den 3. Film nur einmal gesehen.....  
  
Vergesst bitte nicht ein kleines Review da zu lassen, ja? Keine Sorge, ich erinnere euch unten noch mal !  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
Vor den Toren Minas Tirith....  
  
Es war dunkel und der Himmel zeigte dieselben Gefühlswallungen wie die dunklen Gesichter der Wachen. Die Freude über die Ankunft des Zauberers hielt kurz. Das Gerücht ging um, dass Denethor nicht der gleichen Meinung wie Mithrandir war und sie in Streit auseinander gegangen waren. Unter vorgehaltener Hand sprach man über die versprochene Hilfe der Rohimir, wenn Denethor sie um Hilfe bitten würde. Auch über den Sieg Rohans über den verräterischen Saruman sprach man, doch war die Freude am Sieg der Rohimir für die Menschen in Minas Tirith nicht real. Was machte es schon, wenn man auf einer Seite gewonnen hatte und der Krieg von dem wirklich gefährlichen Gegner noch bevor stand....  
  
Ein unmenschlicher und grausamer Schrei zerriss die Luft und alle Menschen drängten an die Stadtmauern um Sehen zu können was sich vor der Stadt ein paar Meilen entfernt abspielte. Wieder und immer wieder trug die Luft den grässlichen Schrei zu den Stadtmauern, zu den vor Angst starren Gesichtern der Wächter. Ein grausames Schauspiel spielte sich vor ihnen ab. Ein geflügeltes Monster stieß immer wieder schreiend auf bewegende Punkte nieder, die langsam immer größer wurden. Immer größer und weniger wurden die Punkte, bis man sie sogar vor den Hallen des Truchsess als Pferd und Reiter erkennen konnte.  
  
Mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung trieben die Reiter ihre Pferde zu Höchstleistungen an. Für viele war es das letzte Mal, dass sie auf einem Pferd ritten. Je näher die Gruppe dem Stadttor kamen, desto kleiner und lichter wurde die Gruppe. Keiner traute sich nachzuzählen wie viele es von Anfang an waren und wie viele es letztendlich zu den Toren der Stadt schaffen würden.  
  
„Es ist Faramir...."„Des Truchsess Sohn....."flüsterte man und das Gerücht erreichte auch die Hallen des Truchsess. Einer der Wachen hörte die Worte und eilte zu seinem Herrn um über die wahrscheinliche Rückkehr seines Sohnes zu berichten.  
  
Der Diener öffnete dem Mann die Tür und dieser eilte ohne seine Schritte zu verlangsamen in die Halle. Es war dunkel, wie er bemerkte und kein Licht erleuchtete die Halle. Er blieb vor einer dunklen Gestalt stehen, die ihm mit durchdringendem Blick begegnete.  
  
„Was wollt Ihr?"fragte er knapp und seine Worte waren scharf und enthielten immer noch leichte Wut. Seit der Ankunft des Zauberers war Denethor gereizt und keiner der Diener oder der Wachen waren ihm zu nahe gekommen. Wie konnte sich dieser Mann erlauben einfach so in seine Halle zu stürzen? Verächtlich blickte er auf dessen Kleidung. Er war einer der Torwachen.  
  
„Hauptmann Faramir.....Herr.....euer Sohn.....kommt......er wird von einem geflügelten Geschöpf verfolgt....."berichtete der Mann außer Atem. Denethor brachte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen.  
  
„Bringt Ihn zu mir, wenn er in der Stadt ist,"sagte er knapp und wollte sich wieder seinem Buch widmen, das auf seinem Schoß lag.  
  
Die Wache starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Aber Herr.....er braucht Hilfe," sagte er schwer atmend. Ein kalter Blick traf ihn. „Ihr wagt es meine Entscheidung anzuzweifeln?"zischte der Truchsess.  
  
Der Mann vor ihm zuckte unter seinem Blick zusammen. „Verschwindet," zischte der Truchsess und ließ seinen Blick wieder zu seinem Buch wandern.  
  
Der Wachmann verbeugte sich kurz und ging mit zittrigen Knien hinaus. Er war sich durchaus bewusst, dass er Glück hatte. Der Truchsess hätte ihn rausschmeißen können und doch war er sich sicher, dass er richtig gehandelt hatte. Seine Schritte wurden schneller, als ihm eine Idee kam.  
  
Er errichte gerade wieder seinen Posten, als ein helles Licht den dunklen Himmel erhellte. Schnell eilte er auf die Mauer und sah zum Stadttor. „Der weiße Reiter, reitet ihnen entgegen,"rief jemand und auch die Wache konnte wieder erleichtert aufatmen als er sah, dass sich das geflügelte Biest abwandte und wieder zurück in das dunkle Land flog.  
  
Die Stadtmauer wurde kurz darauf für die Überlebenden und für den Retter in der Not geöffnet. Die Freude über den kleinen Sieg war nur von kurzer Dauer. Viele Stadtbewohner und auch Wachen hatten die Straßen gesäumt um die Rückkehrende und den Hauptmann Gondors zu sehen, doch blieb ihnen die Freude im Hals stecken. Zehn Männer und der Hauptmann waren die einzigen Überlebenden der grässlichen Verfolgungsjagd des Nazguls.  
  
„So wenig...."Flüsterte eine ältere Frau und hielt sich erschrocken den Mund zu. Ihre Tochter stand neben ihr und hielt Ausschau nach ihrem Mann, der mit dem Hauptmann geritten war. Sie sah ihn nicht und die Erkenntnis, dass ihr Mann wahrscheinlich tot vor den Toren der Stadt liegen konnte, ließ ihre Beine schwach werden. Tränen der Trauer stiegen in ihre Augen. „Beno....."flüsterte sie leise. Ihre Mutter stützte sie und beide kehrten der traurigen Prozession den Rücken zu.  
  
Die Kleidung der überlebenden Männer war abgetragen und voller Löcher. Schrammen und tiefere Wunden bedeckten anstelle der Kleidung ihre Haut. Dunkle Ringe unter ihren Augen ließ nur vermuten was sie alles durchgemacht hatten, bis sie die Stadt erreicht hatten.  
  
Trotz der Müdigkeit blickte sich Hauptmann Faramir um. Zehn Männer waren von seinem ehemals 300 oder 400 Männer übrig geblieben. Seine Schultern hingen schwach hinunter. Er hatte so viele Menschen enttäuscht und so vielen Familien ihre Männer beraubt.  
  
„Faramir!"rief eine Stimme und drehte sich um. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Mithrandir,"sagte er und verbeugte sich vor dem Zauberer, der bei näherem Betrachten weiß war und nicht mehr grau wie das letzte Mal, wo Faramir ihn gesehen hatte.  
  
Dann wurde sein Gesicht wieder ernst. „Ithillien ist gefallen, wir mussten es aufgeben,"sagte er düster und stieg von seinem Pferd. Gandalf nickte ernst und schlug seinen Mantel zur Seite um vom Pferd steigen zu können. Zu Faramirs Verblüffung erschien nun ein kleiner Mann, der wohl die ganze Zeit vor Gandalf gesessen haben musste. Faramir starrte den kleinen Mann an. Der Schrecken über das was er gesehen hatte stand ihm klar im Gesicht geschrieben. Er strich sich eine seiner dunklen Locken aus dem Gesicht und sah Faramir leicht geschockt, aber auch verwirrt an. „Das ist wohl nicht der erste seiner Art, die du gesehen hast?"fragte Gandalf leise, so dass nur der Hauptmann und der kleine Mann ihn hören konnte.  
  
Ohne den Blick von dem Halbling zu lassen, schüttelte Faramir leicht den Kopf. Die Augen des Halblings wurden größer. „Frodo,"brachte er leise und stockend heraus und sah dann zu Gandalf, der schließlich vom Pferd gestiegen war. Faramirs Blick sprach Bände und ein erleichtertes Lächeln huschte kurz über des Zauberers Gesicht. Frodo lebte!  
  
„Kommt, hier ist nicht der richtige Platz zu reden,"sagte der Zauberer und half dem Halbling vom Pferd. Zwei Stallburschen nahmen sich den zwei Pferden an und gemeinsam gingen sie durch das Tor, das zu den Hallen des Truchsess führte.  
  
Mithrandir führte den Halbling und Faramir in die Gärten. Er wollte erst in Ruhe mit dem Sohn des Truchsess reden, bevor sie vor Denethor treten würden.  
  
Der Zauberer beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel den jungen Mann. Er war erschöpft und dennoch versuchte er es zu verhüllen. Seine Augen folgten jede Bewegung seines kleinen Begleiters. Lieber wäre es ihm, wenn er den Hobbit weg schicken könnte und er so in Ruhe mit Faramir sprechen könnte, aber er sah ihm an, dass der junge Hobbit erpicht darauf war zu erfahren wie Faramir Frodo getroffen hatte. Er hatte das Recht es zu erfahren.  
  
Faramir öffnete die Spange seines Umhangs und ließ es auf die Bank gleiten, bevor er sich mit einem leisen Seufzer darauf nieder ließ. Er war dem Zauberer dankbar, dass er sich so erst von den Strapazen und dem Horror seiner Reise und dem Kampf erholen konnte, bevor er sich seinem Vater stellen musste. Vor seinem Vater hätte er keine Schwäche gezeigt, aber dem Zauberer vertraute er und Faramir kannte den gutmütigen Mann mit dem langen Bart schon sein Leben lang. Einst waren er und sein Vater befreundet doch er hatte sich schon längere Zeit nicht mehr in der weißen Stadt gezeigt, die jetzt wohl eher grau und durch die letzten Ereignisse in ein schwarzes Band der Trauer eingehüllt war.  
  
Der junge Halbling setzte sich neben dem Zauberer und Faramir gegenüber. Dieser schien in Gedanken zu sein und erst als Mithrandir ihn zum zweiten Mal ansprach, sah er auf. Die Augen des Mannes machten den Hobbit nervös. Keine Gefahr schien von ihnen auszugehen, aber eine tiefe Trauer und Hilflosigkeit konnte er in ihnen lesen. Was hatte dieser Mann alles gesehen, dass er so aussah? Seine langen Haare klebten an seinem Kopf, ein Drei Tage Bart bedeckte sein Gesicht. Die tiefschwarzen Ringe unter seinen Augen gab ihm ein Aussehen eines Toten oder einem vom Tode nahen Menschen. Die vielen Schrammen in seinem Gesicht taten den Rest.....Sein Blick war leer, als er aufsah. Seine Kleidung war an einigen Stellen zerfetzt und gelöchert. Trockenes Blut klebte an jeder sichtbaren Stelle seines Körpers.  
  
Der Hobbit schluckte hart. Was würde aus ihnen allen werden, wenn schon der Hauptmann von Gondor so aussah? Wie ein lebender Toter.....  
  
Stockend berichtete Faramir schließlich von seiner Begegnung mit Frodo, Sam und Gollum. Er verschwieg nichts, auch nicht, dass er den Ring eigentlich nach Minas Tirith bringen wollte. Als er geendet hatte, ließ er seinen Kopf in seine Hände fallen und schwieg.  
  
Der junge Hobbit sah den Zauberer fragend an. Dieser warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu, der bedeutete, dass er still sein sollte. Das Gesicht Mithrandirs wurde ernster, wenn es denn überhaupt noch ging. Frodo lebte und das Sam bei ihm war, erfreute ihn. Was Gollum damit zu tun hatte, brachte ihn zum nachdenken, aber dafür hatten sie jetzt nicht die Zeit. Er konnte die Schuld sehen, die der junge Hauptmann auf sich genommen hatte.  
  
„Ihr habt letztendlich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen."Sagte er und lächelte leicht, als Faramir den Kopf hob. Faramir nickte langsam, aber selbst der Zauberer konnte sehen, dass er es sich selbst nie verzeihen würde, den Ring und den Ringträger in eine solche Gefahr gebracht zu haben.  
  
„Wann habt Ihr euch von ihnen getrennt?"fragte Gandalf. „Vier Tage. Diese widerliche Kreatur wollte sie zum Cirith Ungol führen,"antwortete Faramir verächtlich. Im selben Moment konnte der Hobbit sehen wie des Hauptmanns Augen gefährlich funkelten, als er von Gollum sprach. Er hatte diesen Ausdruck nur bei einem anderen Menschen gesehen, dass war bei Aragorn als er mit den Orks in Moria gekämpft hatte.  
  
Der Zauberer schüttelte besorgt den Kopf. „Das ist gar nicht gut.....wer weiß was Gollum vorhat. Aber im Moment könne wir – auch wenn es mir missfällt – nichts für ihn tun. Der Kampf steht uns selbst bevor,"sagte Mithrandir. „Aber Frodo....."begann der Hobbit und sah den Zauberer verzweifelt an.  
  
„Mithrandir hat Recht, Herr Hobbit. Die einzige Chance Frodo und Samweis zu helfen, ist den dunklen Herrscher zu beschäftigen und sein Auge von seinem Land auf uns zu lenken. Sie sind zwei tapfere Hobbits, sie werden das schaffen,"sagte Faramir sanft. Er war sich zwar selbst nicht so sicher, aber er wollte den jungen Hobbit nicht noch mehr Angst einflößen. Es war hart in dieser Zeit, selbst für ihn nicht in seiner Angst gefangen zu werden. Er lächelte den Hobbit leicht an.  
  
Dieser lächelte zurück. Er mochte diesen jungen Menschen. Genauso wie er Boromir gemocht hatte auch wenn dieser sich sehr von Faramir unterschied. „Es tut mir Leid, wegen Eurem Bruder,"sagte er schließlich. Faramirs Kopf schoss hoch.  
  
Der Zauberer schüttelte den Kopf und dennoch....Faramir hatte genauso wie sein Vater das Recht über den Tod Boromirs zu erfahren. „Ich.....ich....." unschlüssig sah Pippin Mithrandir fragend an. Sein verdammtes Mundwerk ging wieder mit ihm durch, aber Faramir tat ihm so Leid. Mithrandir gab nickend seine Zustimmung.  
  
Langsam erzählte er Boromirs Bruder über dessen Tod. Faramirs Blick blieb an ihm hängen und als er geendet hatte lächelte er leicht. „Ich danke dir, Herr Hobbit. Boromir hatte sich immer gewünscht in einer Schlacht zu fallen. Er starb um Euch und Eurem Cousin zu retten, das allein hebt mir eine Last von den Schultern, denn jetzt weiß ich, dass sein Tod etwas bewirkt hat,"sagte er. Der junge Hobbit hatte Tränen in den Augen. Denethor hatte sich noch nicht mal bedankt, dass er ihm über Boromirs Tod erzählt hatte und jetzt..... Boromirs Bruder hob ihn und Merry in eine andere Stellung. Er schluckte hart und plötzlich sprang er auf und umarmte den völlig überraschten Faramir.  
  
Mithrandir hatte genug und er packte den jungen Hobbit aus der Umarmung des überrumpelten Faramirs. Dieser schüttelte aber den Kopf und strich sanft über den Rücken des jungen Hobbits. Eine Träne kullerte über seine eigene Wange. „Ihr seit ein außergewöhnliches Völkchen,"sagte Faramir lächelnd, als er sich schließlich von Pippin trennte. Dieser lächelte leicht und wischte sich mit seinem Ärmel die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
„Euer Vater erwartet Euch bereits,"sagte plötzlich eine Stimme. Eine der Wachen war an die kleine Gruppe heran getreten. Faramir nickte und stand auf. Er verbeugte sich noch kurz vor Mithrandir und Pippin und folgte der Wache.  
  
„Er ist ganz anders als Boromir,"sagte Pippin nach einer Weile. Der Zauberer nickte. „Boromir hätte dich getötet, wenn du versucht hättest ihn zu umarmen,"entgegnete dieser lächelnd. Pippin sah ihn mit großen Augen an, dann verstand er und grinste. „Ich besorg uns was zum Essen,"sagte Pippin schließlich und ließ Mithrandir im Garten zurück.  
  
Der Zauberer hob Faramirs Umhang auf. Faramir war ein guter Mensch mit dem Herz am recht Fleck, nur schien gerade das Denethor nicht im Geringsten zu interessieren........  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
*lieb guck* Ein klitzekleines Reviewchen – gibt es dieses Wort überhaupt? Egal........ein Review bitte!!!!!!!!!!! Es können natürlich auch mehr sein......viel mehr vielleicht? 


	7. Der letzte Streit

Hallo, ihr Lieben!!!  
  
Vielen, vielen Dank für all die schönen Reviews! Auch wenn es lange gedauert hat, bis ich sie tatsächlich lesen konnte. Da alles wieder – nach vielen vielen Tagen – endlich bei FF funktioniert, gibt es auch gleich das nächste Kapitel.  
  
Alle die Denethor mögen, sollten das lieber nicht lesen....es ist nicht besonders zu seinen Gunsten ausgefallen. Vielleicht werden euch einige Sätze bekannt vorkommen. Ich habe einiges vom Buch hineingebaut, so dass es etwas mehr auf das Buch bezogen ist.  
  
Viele haben sich beschwert, wie ich Boromir dargestellt habe, bzw. wie Gandalf es getan hat. Zu seiner und zu meiner Verteidigung kann ich nur sagen, dass Boromir sicherlich eine weiche Seite hat oder hatte, nur denk ich mir, dass er diese nur selten zeigt und schon gar nicht wenn so viele dabei sind. Nicht das ihr mich jetzt falsche versteht, aber Boromir ist meiner Meinung nach, doch der etwas groberer Typ, im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder.  
  
So, da dass nun geklärt ist, will ich nicht länger Misst daher schreiben und euch weiter lesen lassen. Viel Spaß damit und Antworten auf eure Reviews gibt es am Schluss.  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
Faramir folgte der Wache durch etliche Gänge. Es schien ihm dass alles viel düsterer war, als er es in Erinnerung hatte. Es schienen noch weniger Fackeln, als vor einigen Tagen und nur durch die Fackel, die die Wache trug konnte man erkennen wohin man eigentlich ging. Hinter den zwei Männern nahm die Dunkelheit wieder zu und nur einige Fackeln hingen an ihren Halterungen. Ihr spärliches Licht kam kaum gegen die Dunkelheit an, die – wie Faramir schien – auch schon bis zu den Hallen seines Vaters gedrungen war.  
  
Ramus stand wie immer vor der Tür und nickte ihm kurz zu bevor er hinter der Tür verschwand um dem Truchsess seine Ankunft anzukündigen. Der Diener hatte kein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Faramir fragte sich was passiert sei, dass die Stimmung noch kälter als sonst war. Die Wache verabschiedete sich mit einer kurzen Verbeugung und ließ den Hauptmann allein in der schummrigen Dunkelheit zurück. Er konnte leise Stimmen aus der Halle hören und kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür. „Der Truchsess erwartet Euch, Hauptmann Faramir", sprach Ramus förmlich und ließ ihn hinein.  
  
Faramir atmete tief durch, bevor er die Halle betrat und mit festen Schritten auf seinen Vater zuging, der gerade an einer festlich gedeckten Tafel speiste. Ohne mit dem Essen aufzuhören betrachtete Denethor seinen einzig lebenden Sohn. Sein Blick wollte Faramir aufspießen, aber dieser ließ es nicht zu. Er entgegnete den Blick seines Vaters mit einem neutralen Blick, auch wenn es in ihm nicht im Geringsten so aussah. Zuviel hatte er miterlebt und zu viele Männer hatte er verloren, als das ihm die ganze Situation gleichgültig wäre. Schwäche konnte er sich allerdings vor seinem Vater nicht leisten und für seine Männern trug er die Verantwortung......  
  
„Wie lang bist du schon in der Stadt?"fragte er und in seiner Stimme klang eine Kälte mit, die selbst Faramir überraschte. Er ließ sich nichts anmerken, als er antwortete: „Weniger als eine Stunde, Herr."Faramir wusste genau, dass sein Vater zwischen ihm und den Hauptmann Gondors, der Faramir war, keinen Unterschied machte.  
  
Denethors Augen verdunkelten sich. „Was hat dich dann so lange davon abgehalten deinem Herrn Bericht zu erstatten?"fragte er scharf. Faramir atmete tief durch, er wusste, dass seit dem Tod seiner Mutter die Beziehung zwischen dem Zauberer und seinem Vater sehr angespannt war...... „Was war so wichtig, dass es dieser Zauberer als erstes erfahren musste, als ich?" fragte er weiter.  
  
Egal was er antworten würde, sein Vater würde nicht damit zufrieden sein. Die Spannung zwischen Mithrandir und Denethor musste stärker geworden sein...... „Er hat mir und meinen Männern das Leben gerettet,"Antwortete der Hauptmann und leichte Enttäuschung schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Er hatte nicht erwartet , dass sein Vater ihm entgegen reitet, aber wenigstens hätte er einige Männer zur Verstärkung ausschicken können. Faramir war klar, dass Gondor es sich in dieser Zeit nicht leisten konnte einen einzigen Mann zu verlieren und dennoch hatte es ihn geschmerzt zu erkennen, dass sein Vater nicht einmal daran gedacht hatte ihm zu Hilfe zu kommen oder Hilfe zu schicken.  
  
„Dafür musst du eine Stunde mit ihm reden und alles berichten was passiert war, bevor ich es erfahre?"gab Denethor wütend von sich. Die Diskussion war nach Faramirs Ansicht sinnlos.....wenn er sie nicht gleich stoppte so würden sie noch Stunden darüber streiten, obwohl Denethor nie von seiner Meinung abzubringen war.  
  
Faramir entschied das Thema zu wechseln: „Osgiliath ist gefallen und auch die Bemühung wenigstens den Übergang zu halten, ist gescheitert. Wir mussten unseren Posten aufgeben."Denethor biss in einen Apfel hinein und betrachtete seinen jüngsten Sohn eine Weile nachdenklich, dann verdunkelten sich seine Augen. „Du hast viele Männer verloren, wie ich gehört habe und dennoch bist du am Leben......"er sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende, sondern beobachtete mit einiger Genugtuung wie Faramir unter seinen scharfen Worten zusammen zuckte und leicht taumelte, als ob ihn jemand einen Schlag ins Gesicht gegeben hätte.  
  
Der junge Mann atmete schwer, versuchte aber sich wieder zu sammeln. „Wir hatten keine Chance gegen so viele Feinde,"sagte er tonlos. „Boromir hätte sie bezwungen und Osgiliath wieder zurück gewonnen,"sagte Denethor und Wut breitete sich in ihm aus. Sein ältester Sohn war tot und ließ ihm mit einem nichtsnutzigen Hauptmann zurück, der noch nicht mal in der Lage war eine simple Schlacht zu schlagen.....  
  
„Du wünschtest also, dass unsere Schicksale vertauscht wären?"fragte Faramir nun ebenfalls leicht wütend. Nie hatte sein Vater etwas für ihn übrig gehabt. Nur seinem Bruder hatte er es zu verdanken, dass er überhaupt kämpfen konnte und gelernt hatte sich um sich selbst zu kümmern. Die Wut gegen seinen Vater wollte ihn übermannen, die vorherigen scharfen Worte vergessen, aber Faramir hielt sich zurück und versuchte nichts Falsches zu tun oder zu sagen. ‚Er hat es nicht verdient, dass du wütend auf ihn bist' hatte Boromir nach jedem Streit zwischen ihm und ihrem Vater zu ihm gesagt.  
  
Denethor hob überrascht seine Augenbrauen. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Faramir ihm die Stirn bieten würde. „Ja, das wünsche ich mir von ganzem Herzen,"sagte Denethor. Er wollte Faramir nicht so davon kommen lassen. Die Streitigkeiten zwischen ihm und seinem jüngsten und jetzt einzig lebenden Sohn waren von Jahr und Jahr immer schärfer geworden und wenn Boromir nicht immer dazwischen gegangen wäre, hätte es öfters böse enden können......  
  
Faramirs Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, nichts war mehr von der Ruhe übrig, die er noch vor einigen Minuten versucht hatte zu halten. Seine Augen verdunkelten sich und Denethor konnte klare Wut in ihnen sehen. „Bitte vergiss nicht, Vater, warum ich und nicht er in Ithillien war! Wenigstens bei einer Gelegenheit vor nicht allzu langer Zeit habe ich auf deinen Rat gehört. Seinen Weg zu gehen, hat ihm der Statthalter aufgetragen."  
  
Faramirs Worte hatten gesessen und er konnte leichte Verletzung und Schmerz in den Augen seines Vaters sehen. Beinahe taten ihm seine Worte Leid und er hätte sich selbst geohrfeigt......er verhielt sich wie sein Vater......desto schärfer seine Antwort war umso schärfer entgegnete sein Vater.  
  
„Rühre nicht das Gift auf, das ich mir selbst in den Trank gemischt habe!" zischte Denethor. Faramir schwieg.....er wollte nicht das das Gespräch noch weiter ausartete. Seine Wut war nicht verraucht, aber seine Vernunft hatte wieder die Oberhand.  
  
„Darf ich nun gehen?"fragte Faramir tonlos. Sein Vater saß auf seinem Sessel und starrte auf seinen halb vollen Teller. Einige Minuten verstrichen, bevor Faramir wieder sprach: „Vater, darf....."  
  
„Ich bin noch nicht senil!"keifte Denethor ihn an und sah ihn mit vor Wut bebenden Lippen an. „Wir müssen Osgiliath zurück erobern, sonst zeigen wir Schwäche und die können wir uns nicht leisten,"sagte er mit etwas ruhiger Stimme.  
  
„Du willst, dass ich nach Osgiliath gehe und......"begann Faramir ungläubig, aber wurde von seinem Vater unterbrochen. „Ich will nicht.....es ist ein Befehl Herr Hauptmann!"rief, nein schrie Denethor beinahe.  
  
Für ihn war das Gespräch beendet und er wandte sich seinem Teller wieder zu. Er schob sich einen Löffel in den Mund, spuckte alles dann aber wieder aus. „Es ist kalt,"brummte er und schob seinen Teller beiseite. „Ramus!" schrie er und kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür. Der Diener kam herein. „Ihr ruft, Herr,"sagte er. „Mein Essen ist kalt! Sag der Köchin, sie soll mir noch mal dasselbe bringen."„Sehr wohl, Herr,"sagte der Diener und verschwand kurz darauf wieder. Faramir stand immer noch am selben Ort und hatte die Szene nur halbherzig mitgekriegt. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles und er taumelte leicht, als ihm das ganze Ausmaß der Situation bewusst war, was sein Vater von ihm verlangte. Die Müdigkeit übermannte ihn im selben Augenblick wie eine Horde wild gewordener Pferde und er stützte sich Hilfe suchend an den Sessel seines Vaters.  
  
Dieser schien ihn nun mit neuen Augen zu sehen. „Du bist müde, wie ich sehe,"sagte Denethor nach einer Weile und Faramir glaubte leichte Sorge in der Stimme seines Vaters heraus zu hören. „Du bist weit und scharf geritten, verfolgt von bösen Schatten in der Luft, hab ich gehört,"sprach er weiter. Diesmal sprach er als ob er über das Wetter plaudern würde.  
  
Faramir hatte sich soweit in Griff, dass er wieder gerade stehen konnte, obwohl er spürte, dass seine Beine in jedem Moment nachgeben würden. „Sprechen wir nicht davon!"sagte er tonlos.  
  
Denethor zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann nicht. Geh nun und ruh dich aus, so gut es geht. Ihr könnt auch erst in ein paar Stunden aufbrechen,"sagte er und wandte seinem Sohn wieder den Rücken zu.  
  
Dieser nickte kurz und ging.  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
So, jetzt zu euren Reviews – wow so viele hab ich bekommen *grinst wie ein Honigkuchenpferd*:  
  
An Gabilileinchen:  
  
Vielen Dank für deine Review – auch wenn sie schon länger her ist *smile*. Freu mich immer, wenn du vorbeischaust und ein Review hinterlässt *ganz lieb knuddel*.  
  
An Irrlicht74:  
  
Tja, wie ein Wunder sind die Reviews wieder aufgetaucht *grins*. Gern geschehen, ich dachte mir, dass der kleine Pippin sicherlich die Situation etwas aufmuntern könnte. Was den Scheiterhaufen betrifft...eigentlich wollte ich den gar nicht Hineinnehmen, aber vielleicht tu ich es noch...mal sehen. Danke für dein Lob und ich warte natürlich auch auf dein schnelles Update ;- ) *ganz lieb knuddel*.  
  
An Dra-ko:  
  
Ich hab nie bestreitet, dass Boromir eine softe Seite hat, sie zu zeigen liegt nur nicht in seiner Natur ;-) Danke für dein Kompliment *rot anlauf*. Ich wollte ja schon früher updaten, aber dank der genialen Funktionstüchtigkeit von FF war es mir nicht möglich *g* *auch dich ganz lieb knuddel*  
  
An Arlessiar:  
  
Hör mir bloß auf mit der Hausarbeit *g*. Die ist zum Weglaufen....sie hat keinen Sinn und keinen Zusammenhang. Bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass mein Prof das nicht merkt *g* Danke auch dir für deine liebe Review *sich geschmeichelt fühlt und dich ganz lieb knuddelt*  
  
An princess of desire:  
  
Freu mich, dass es dir gefallen hat....der Scheiterhaufen muss noch ein bisschen warten...ein oder zwei Kapitel. Ja, beim See war oder bin ich gerade, da mein Buch ja verschwunden ist *g*. Hast du schon weiter gelesen? Wollte die anderen Bücher auch noch kaufen, aber die sind ja sauteuer.... *ganz lieb knuddel*  
  
An May:  
  
Schön wieder was von dir zu lesen! Danke für das Lob...da hast du sicher die Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler ignoriert, oder? *grins* *ganz lieb knuddel*  
  
So.....noch mal danke an alle!!!! Ihr seit einfach irre....*vor Freude rumhüpf*  
  
Schreibt viele Reviews und das nächste Kapitel folgt sogleich. Es ist schon fertig und das übernächste auch bald, also dann schreibt fleißig Reviews und ihr bekommt bald das nächste tragische Kapitel *böse grins* 


	8. Der letzte Ritt

Hallo! *wink*  
  
Da bin ich wieder und auch diesmal ist es ein sehr trauriges Kapitelchen.....eigentlich sind ja alle sehr traurig....egal....  
  
Wollte schon früher updaten, aber mit dem Konzert gestern, hatte ich andere Dinge im Kopf *grins*. Mein Tipp: wenn Dick Brave and the Backbeats in eure Näher kommen, geht hin!!!! Es lohnt sich! Gott Sei Dank hab ich schon etwas vorgeschrieben und bin jetzt grad beim letzten Kapitel, denn mit dem Konzert sind mir andere Ideen gekommen *breit grins*. Mal sehen was ich daraus machen kann....  
  
Mein neues Kapitelchen gefällt euch hoffentlich....ein kleines Review wäre zum Schluss auch nicht schlecht, oder?  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
Faramir machte einen kurzen Umweg zu seinem Zimmer um sich ein frisches Hemd anzuziehen. Zeit um auszuruhen hatte er nicht, denn er musste neue Männer suchen, die ihn auf diesem Todesritt begleiten würden.  
  
Das Fenster war offen, aber weder zwitscherte ein Vogel noch wehte eine frische Brise in das Zimmer, obwohl es sehr hoch lag.... Sein zerfetztes und mit trockenem Blut bedecktes Hemd warf er auf sein Bett und zog sich ein neues Hemd an. Jede Bewegung schmerzte und er wusste, dass er so einige Wunden hatte, die eigentlich eine Behandlung nötig hätten, aber dafür war keine Zeit.  
  
Es klopfte und Faramir hob den Kopf. Einer seiner Männer, die den Ritt überlebt hatte, stand vor der offenen Tür. Er sah genauso mitgenommen aus, wie Faramir selbst. „Was sind Eure Befehle Herr?"fragte er. Faramir seufzte und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Er würde seine zehn übrig gebliebenen Männer nicht mitnehmen. Sie waren zu erschöpft und der Kampf wäre von kurzer Dauer. Auch wenn er nicht glaubte diesen Ritt zu überleben, so wollte er wenigstens dafür sorgen dass die Chancen hoch lagen und dass viele ihrer Feinde ihnen in den Tod folgten.  
  
„Ihr bleibt in der Stadt und helft aus. Schick mir Beregond hinauf,"sagte er. Der Mann verbeugte sich kurz und ging. Faramir sah ihm nach...... Er war Anführer dieser Truppe gewesen und seine Männer waren ihm gefolgt.....viele sogar in den Tod.  
  
Faramir ließ sich erschöpft auf sein Bett nieder und starrte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Wie sollte er es den Familien erklären, dass ihre Männer nie wieder zurückkehrten? Er hatte es seinen Männern versprochen, aber wie sollte er so vielen Familien sagen, dass ihre Väter, Brüder und Ehemänner von den Händen des Feindes getötet wurden? Hatte er als Hauptmann versagt? Hatte er überhaupt das Recht eine Gruppe Männer zu befehligen und diese in den sicheren Tod zu führen?  
  
Seine Gedanken wurden durch ein weiteres Klopfen unterbrochen... Faramir sah auf. „Ihr wolltet mich sprechen, Herr?"fragte der große muskulöse Riese, der im Türrahmen stand. Beregond war sein Name und soweit Faramir sich zurückerinnern konnte, war dieser Mann ihm schon als junger Mann nicht von der Seite gewichen. Er war ein großherziger Mann und achtete Faramir sehr.  
  
„Ja,"sagte Faramir knapp und stand auf. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten zu Ruhen. Alles musste für den Ritt vorbereitet werden.....  
  
Vor den großen Ställen Minas Tirith.....  
  
Es war keine leichte Aufgabe gewesen Männer zu finden, die ihm zu diesem todessicheren Ritt begleiten würde. Lange hatte er mit verschiedenen Männern geredet und ihnen unverhüllt erklärt, dass es wahrscheinlich ihr letzter Ritt sein würde. Es war hart für ihn, doch wollte er keinen der Männer, die ihm vertrauten, ins Dunkel führen, ohne zu wissen was auf sie zukommen würde. Er war selbst überrascht, dass es tatsächlich viele Männer in Minas Tirith gab, die sich ihm anschließen wollten. Beregond hatte sich um die Waffen und alles weitere gekümmert.  
  
Gedankenverloren strich er über den Hals seines Pferdes. „Bist du auch gewillt mir in den Tod zu folgen, mein Freund?"fragte er es leise. Das Pferd schnaubte zur Antwort und stieß seinen Herrn sanft an. Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über Faramirs Gesicht. „Nun, denn....wollen wir es hinter uns bringen...."Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich zu den Männern um, die sich mit ihren Pferden um ihn versammelt hatten.  
  
„Das wird ein denkwürdiger Tag, Söhne von Gondor,"sprach Faramir und versuchte soviel Überzeugung in seine Stimme zu geben wie nur möglich. „Wir werden dem Feind viel Kummer bereiten und ihm eine Wunde zufügen, die er so schnell nicht mehr vergessen wird. Viele werden die weiße Stadt nicht mehr wieder sehen und doch werden wir alle das Beste für unser Land, für unser Volk geben,"mit diesen Worten zog er sein Schwert und hob es gen Himmel. Das Rascheln von Kleidern und Leder sagte ihm, dass auch seine Männer ihre Schwerter gehoben hatten. Mit dem Blick gen Himmel, sprach er: „Für Gondor!"„Für Gondor kam es aus allen Mündern der Männer um ihn herum. ‚Und für dich, geliebter Bruder, fügte Faramir in Gedanken hinzu.  
  
Er steckte sein Schwert wieder in die Scheide und schwang sich auf sein Pferd. Mit dem leichten Druck seiner Beine begann das Pferd langsam die steile Straße hinunter zu traben, dem Stadttor entgegen und ihrem Schicksal. Seine Männer folgten ihm.  
  
Menschen säumten die Straße und einige Frauen warfen Blütenblätter und Blumen auf den Weg auf denen sich Pferd und Reiter befanden. Es herrschte Totenstille, als ob selbst die Luft selbst auf die Zukunft der Reiter wartete. Weinende Frauen reichten den vorbei reitenden Männern Blumen, diese nahmen sie schweigend und mit Tränen in den Augen entgegen. In der Stadt herrschte Trauer....nicht nur über den Verlust von Männern, die in schon gefallen waren, sondern auch über diese Männer, die sich gerade mit ihren Pferden den Weg zum Stadttor suchten.  
  
Faramir verschloss seine Gefühle und seine Seele vor den Augen der Menschen. Keiner wollte in diesen schlimmen Zeiten Hoffnungslosigkeit, Trauer und Verzweiflung sehen, schon gar nicht in den Augen ihres Anführers. Was würde er nicht alles geben, um Boromir in diesem Moment an seiner Seite zu haben. Er wüsste wie er seinen Männern Mut zusprechen würde. Seine etwas unbeholfenen Worte an den Ställen waren sinnlos und ohne jeden Glauben ausgesprochen worden. Jeder wusste, dass dies ein Selbstmordkommando war.....hätte er sich gegen den Befehl seines Vaters stellen sollen? Hätte er so das Leben dieser Männer sichern können? Kaum.....sein Vater hätte sicherlich jemand anderen ernannt um diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen. Nein, es war besser so......was hatte er zu verlieren? Die Liebe seines Vaters? Verächtlich zog er seinen Mund zusammen.....sein Vater hatte ihn nie geliebt und warum sollte er es jetzt gerade tun?  
  
Sein Blick war auf den Weg vor ihm gerichtet und er sah nicht wie sich eine junge Frau einen Weg durch die Menschenmenge bannte. Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht und ihr Mund formte ein tonloses ‚Faramir'. Faraday blieb stehen, als sie merkte, dass weder er noch irgendjemand sie bemerken würde. Jeder einzelne Mensch, der in diesem Augenblick am Rand der Straße stand, war in seinen eigenen Gedanken gefangen. Junge und alte Frauen mit kleinen und größeren Kindern säumten die Straßen. Einige Greise standen auf ihren Stöcken gelehnt vor ihren Häusern und schüttelten traurig den Kopf. Selbst die Wachen auf den verschiedenen Innenmauern hatten ihren Blick vom dunklen Land gelenkt und blickten auf die Scharr Reiter, die unaufhörlich hinab zum Stadttor ritten.  
  
Sie legte die rechte Hand auf ihr Herz. „Mögen die Götter mit dir sein und dich beschützen, Faramir, Sohn Gondors,"hauchte sie leise und weitere Tränen liefen über ihre Wange. In den wenigen Stunden, die sie gemeinsam schweigend in der geheimen Höhle verbracht hatten, hatte Faraday das Gefühl einen Freund gefunden zu haben....einen Seelenfreund. Ihre Großmutter hatte ihr erzählt, dass es auf der Erde nur zwei Seelen gäbe, die zueinander passten. Diesen Seelenfreund zu finden war die eigentliche Aufgabe der Menschen und allen Wesen.....nur dafür lebten sie. Denn ohne ihn würde man kein erfülltes Leben führen......  
  
Die kleine Scharr von Reitern hatten schon fast das Stadttor erreicht, als jemand Faramirs Namen rief. Faramir blieb nicht stehen und blickte nicht zurück.  
  
„Faramir, dein Vater liebt dich! Wirf dein Leben nicht fort,"rief Gandalf und in seiner Hand hielt er Faramirs Umhang. Faramir hörte seine Worte und schloss für einen Moment seine Augen. Der Zauberer wusste nichts von der Beziehung zwischen ihm und seinem Vater.....es war ja eigentlich noch nicht mal eine Beziehung. Er tat dies hier nicht für seinen Vater, nicht für sich, sondern für Gondor und für seinen Bruder....  
  
Als er das Quietschen des Stadttores hörte, öffnete er wieder seine Augen. Seine Augen und seine Haltung schienen entschlossen. Die Männer hinter ihm bemerkten die Veränderung in der Haltung ihres Hauptmannes. Auch sie richteten sich auf. Keiner wollte vor dem Feind Schwäche zeigen. Es war an der Zeit dem Feind zu zeigen mit wem sie sich anlegten.....  
  
Als das Tor sich hinter den Reitern schloss, kehrten alle Menschen in ihre Häuser zurück. Faraday war nach einer Weile, die einzige, die auf der Straße stand. Die Blütenblätter und einige zertrampelten Blumen, waren alles was von dem Weg der todgeweihten Männer übrig geblieben war.....  
  
Sie wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht und folgte den Weg der Blüten und Blättern hinauf zu den Hallen des Stadthalters.  
  
Leise betrat sie den Palast und wollte den Weg zu den Zimmern der Ammen aufnehmen, als sie eine junge männliche Stimme wahrnahm, die leise, aber deutlich durch die leeren Gängen des Palastes wehte, wie der letzte warme Sommerwind vor dem Herbst, der traurigsten Jahreszeit, in der alles Leben stirbt um im Frühling wieder zu erwachen.... „Home is behind  
  
The world ahead  
  
And there are many paths to tread  
  
Through shadows, to the edge of Night  
  
Until the stars are all alight  
  
Mist and shadow  
  
Cloud and shade  
  
All shall fade  
  
All shall......"  
  
Die letzten Worte sprach Faraday mit und hauchte ein leises ‚fade', als diese vom Sänger nicht mehr kamen. Erst jetzt blickte sie auf ihre rechte Hand, die immer noch die kleine blaue Blume hielt, die sie eigentlich Faramir geben wollte.  
  
Blau, die Farbe der Hoffnung. Eine einzelne Träne kullerte über ihre Wange. In dieser Stadt gab es keine Hoffnung...... Sie ging zu einem der großen Fenster und warf die Blume hinaus. Ohne länger darüber nachzudenken verließ sie das Fenster.....  
  
Die kleine blaue Blume machte ihren beschwerlichen Weg durch die Lüfte unter ihr veränderte sich die Landschaft.....ein großer hoher weißer Berg wurde ihr fasst zum Verhängnis, aber im letzten Moment hob ein leichtes Lüftchen die Blume hoch. Sie flog über grüne Täler und Wiesen, bis sie wieder auf Berge und eine von ihnen fast eingeschlossene Schlucht traf. Sie drehte sich und fiel beinahe gerade auf eine ausgestreckte Hand, die in einem ledernden Handschuh steckte. Zwei graue Augen blickten auf die mitgenommene Blume nieder.....  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
Seit ich den Film gesehen habe, ist mir diese Szene mit Pippin und dem Lied nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. Das war wohl der tragischste Moment in dem ganzen Film – meiner Meinung nach – und ich brannte förmlich darauf darüber schreiben zu können.  
  
Lange habe ich gebraucht, aber ich habe sogar das Lied gefunden. Für alle, die im englischen nicht so bewandert sind – das bin ich auch nicht, aber ich versuche den Text mit Hilfe eines Lexikons zu übersetzen. Keine Garantie für die Stimmigkeit!  
  
Dein Zu Hause ist hinter dir  
  
Die Welt vor dir  
  
Und es gibt so viele Pfade zu beschreiten  
  
Durch Schatten, zum Ende der Nacht  
  
Bis alle Sterne erleuchtet sind  
  
Nebel und Schatten  
  
Betrübnis und Traurigkeit  
  
Alles soll schwinden  
  
Alles soll schwinden  
  
Falls irgendjemand eine bessere Übersetzung hat, nur her damit! Im Übrigen: falls ihr euch noch ein Kapitel über Pippin und Denethor vor, nach und während dem Lied wollt, sagt mir Bescheid....das könnte ich noch irgendwo einbauen, bzw. hinzuschreiben...  
  
An Lacrima Draconis:  
  
So, so du hast es vergessen *tsts* *kopf schüttel*. Na, ich weiß nicht ob ich dir das durchgehen lassen kann...na ja warum eigentlich....du hast es wenigstens nicht ganz vergessen ;-) *ganz lieb knuddel*  
  
An Mycena:  
  
Ein neues Gesicht...Name....*ganz lieb knuddel* Danke für dein liebes Review....ich liebe Faramir und es fällt mir recht leicht seine melancholische Stimmung einzufangen ;-) Danke auch für deine Review bei meiner anderen Geschichte...es wird noch ein wenig dauern. Hänge total fest und komme nicht von der Stelle *g*. Also danke noch mal für deine Review!  
  
An irrlicht74:  
  
Wegen Verspätung *nach oben zeig*, wegen update *tata*, wegen Pippins Gesang *tata*, wegen Review *ganz lieb knuddel*, wegen so einer lieben Review *ganz fest knuddel*  
  
Ich warte auf eure Reviews und eure Meinung zu meinem nicht gerade erheiternden Kapitel ;-) 


	9. Der letzte Kampf

Hallo meine lieben Leser/innen (wohl eher Leserinnen)!  
  
Ihr seid einfach spitze! So viele Reviews für mein letztes Kapitel...einfach irre! Dabei war ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich es doch etwas übertrieben habe, aber wie es scheint doch nicht ;-) *alle ganz doll knuddel*  
  
Ich muss erst eine Warnung aussprechen: wer empfindlich auf Kampfszenen ist sollte dieses Kapitel nicht lesen... Es ist an einigen Stellen wirklich sehr....*räusper*... unschön geworden *räusper ende*. Also sagt nicht, dass ich euch nicht gewarnt hätte...  
  
Ich weiß, es ist ein recht kurzes Kapitel, aber es ist auch wirklich sehr schwer zu verdauern. Erschießt mich bitte nicht deswegen *schon mal nach Deckung Ausschau halte*. Dieses Kapitel musste einfach – meiner Meinung nach – sein.  
  
Also genug gesprochen...lest es und sagt mir was ihr davon haltet...  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
Er war müde und erschöpft und dennoch hob er jedes Mal den Arm um den nächsten Schlag und vielleicht sogar seinem Tod zu entrinnen. Es war ein einziger Todestanz, den er ein paar Meilen hinter Osgiliath vollführte. Vor und Zurück, ein Hieb und der Kopf seines Gegners fiel zu Boden....vor und zurück, ein Stich und er bohrte ein Loch in den Körper seines Gegners. Nur noch Mechanisch bewegte er sich, keine Zeit zum Durchatmen oder zu sehen wie es seinen Männern erging. Den Todesschreien, die sich in der kalten Luft zu einem schaurigen Lied vermischten, zu urteilen, traf es nicht nur seine Gegner, sondern auch viele seiner Männer. Orkblut bedeckte sowohl seine Klinge, als auch seine ganze Kleidung. Vor und Zurück....ein Schritt zur Seite und sein Gegner wurde von einem seiner Kameraden, der hinter ihm gelauert hatte, aufgespießt. Verächtlich zog dieser seine Waffe aus dem Toten und schlug wieder zu. Er parierte noch im letzten Moment. Sein Arm schmerzte und alle anderen Körperteile und nur sein Überlebensinstinkt ließ ihn immer und immer wieder den Kampf aufs Neue zu beginnen. Vor und Zurück.....  
  
Wie viele Stunden waren wohl vergangen seit er mit seinen Männern auf die Gruppe der Orks getroffen hatte? Seit wie vielen Stunden kämpfte er hier? Und wie viele Männer hatte er schon verloren? Anfangs hatte er noch neben ihnen gekämpft. Ganz allmählich wurde er von seinen Männern getrennt und kämpfte um sein Leben. Er wusste nicht wie lange er sein Schwert noch halten könnte...  
  
Warum kämpfte er überhaupt noch, wenn es doch für ihn keinerlei Chance zum Überleben gab? Er hatte sich nie mit der Rolle eines Kriegers oder eines Hauptmannes zurecht gefunden und jetzt da er alleine gegen eine Übermacht von Gegnern kämpfte, abgeschnitten von seinen Männern, die vielleicht schon alle Tod waren.....warum kämpfte er noch? Wenn er jetzt sein Schwert senkte würde er es nicht mehr erheben können und wahrscheinlich würde das ihm den Tod bescheren...  
  
Wofür kämpfte er? Für seinen toten Bruder? Für seinen Vater, der ihn nicht beachtete und ihn hasste? Für Gondor, dem so oder so der Untergang vorher bestimmt war, wenn nicht ein Wunder geschehen würde? Er war im Grunde kein Pessimist, aber alle Menschen, die die diese harten Zeiten durchlebten, hatten den Glauben an Hoffnung schon verloren. Hoffnung...die ganze Hoffnung Mittelerdes lag in den Händen eines Halblings....  
  
Er biss die Zähne zusammen, als sein rechter Arm begann wie Feuer zu brennen. Ein hässlicher Ork, der ihm die Wunde zugefügt hatte grinste zufrieden, rechnete aber nicht mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung des Menschen und sank kurzerhand mit dessen Schwert in der Brust zu Boden. Er spürte wie sein warmes Blut über seinen Arm floss. Sein Blut vermischte sich mit dem Blut vieler toter Orks. Mit einem Ruck zog er sein Schwert aus dem toten Ork und machte sich zum nächsten Angriff bereit.  
  
Ein schrecklicher und grausamer Schrei übertönte die Todesschreie und alles wurde still. Faramir stand mit erhobenem Schwert in Mitten einem Haufen Orkleichen und sah irritiert den grinsenden Orks nach, die sich langsam entfernten. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Sein Blick wanderte über das Schlachtfeld....zwischen vielen erschlagenen Orks konnte er seine Männer sehen, die mit leeren Augen gehen Himmel sahen, wenn sie denn noch einen Kopf hatten.  
  
Faramir atmete schwer und ließ sein Schwert sinken. Keiner seiner Männer hatte überlebt.... Die Orks hatten einen großen Kreis gebildet und sahen abwartend gen Osten. Tränen der Trauer und der Erschöpfung verschleierten seinen Blick und nur verschwommen sah er eine große geflügelte Gestalt auf sie zu kommen. Er wischte die Tränen mit seinem Arm weg, dabei hinterließ er eine Blutspur auf seinem Gesicht.  
  
Das grässliche und grausame Geschrei ertönte abermals und alles Blut wich aus Faramirs Gesicht. Er kannte diese Stimme....diesen Schrei....  
  
Wie gelähmt stand er in der Mitte des Kreises, den die Orks gebildet hatten und sah zu wie die geflügelte Kreatur auf den Leichen seiner Männer und einiger Orks landete. Eine große, schattenhafte Gestalt stieg vom Rücken der Kreatur und kam mit erhobenem Schwerte auf ihn zu. Sein Gesicht war verdeckt, er konnte selbst keine Augen erkennen. Seine Hände, wenn er denn welche hatte steckten in Krallenhaften silbernen Handschuhen. „Die Menschheit wird sterben und mit dir mach ich den Anfang", flüsterte die Gestalt heißer und erhob sein Schwert.  
  
Im letzten Augenblick erhob auch Faramir sein Schwert um den Schlag zu parieren...es gelang ihm, aber der Schlag war so heftig, dass er auf die Knie gezwungen wurde. Sein blutender Arm schmerzte und zitterte unter der Kraft des Feindes. „Narren, Ihr seid alle Narren!"zischte die Gestalt verächtlich und holte noch einmal aus. Mit einer ungeheuerlichen Kraft, die selbst Faramir überraschte hob er ebenfalls sein Schwert und schlug der Gestalt den linken Arm ab. Dieser schrie vor Schmerz und Überraschung und stieß sein Schwert in die Brust des Menschen. Dieser hielt inne und brach zu Füßen der schwarzen Gestalt zusammen. Mit einem verächtlichen Zischen zog diese sein Schwert aus der Brust des Menschen. „Narren, Ihr seid alle Narren!"zischte sie und stieß mit seinem Fuß gegen den leblosen Körper.  
  
Mit einem Ruck drehte die Gestalt sich zu den Orks um, die breit grinsend dem Spektakel beigewohnt hatten. „Schneidet alle Menschen den Kopf ab und schickt sie wieder zurück. Diesen....", sagte der schwarze Reiter und zeigte mit seinem Schwert auf den leblosen Faramir, „ bindet an ein Pferd und bringt ihn ebenfalls zurück."Mit diesen Worten schwang er sich mit seinem einzigen Arm wieder auf die geflügelte Kreatur und schwang sich in die Lüfte. Die Orks begannen sofort mit ihrer grausamen Aufgabe, die ihnen auf ertragen wurde.  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
So, ich hoffe ihr habt es alle gut überstanden ;-) . Ja, ich weiß, meine Fantasie ist etwas mit mir durchgegangen, aber dennoch bin ich recht stolz auf mein düsteres Kapitel....  
  
An Lacrima Draconis:  
  
Tja, das ist eine interessante Übersetzung *nicht ganz überzeugt ist und glaubt, dass ihre Übersetzung doch besser gelungen ist*. Wie dem auch sei...du warst tatsächlich bei einem Tripple? Gott sei Dank war bei uns schon alle Karten weg und meine Freundin konnte mich nicht in so was reinschleppen...will mich aber in den Film schleppen, wenn alle verlängerte Versionen laufen *sich schon mal im Sitzen üben*... Danke für deine Review *ganz lieb knuddel*  
  
An Dra-ko:  
  
Schnell genug? *grins* Bei so vielen Reviews konnte ich es nicht übers Herz bringen auch länger warten lassen.... Tja, was die Augen angeht...du bist auf der richtigen Fährte ;-) Die Lösung kommt im letzten Kapitel, wo ich gerade dran bin ;-) *ganz lieb knuddel* und danke für deine Review!  
  
An May:  
  
Danke für deine lieben Reviews! Wie gesagt...jeder kann das schreiben was er will...künstlerische Freiheit *zwinker*. Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat...ich hab schon gedacht, dass ich etwas zu dick aufgetragen hätte...na ja... Ja, das mit den Liedern ist ein Problem, da ich gerade ein geeignetes Lied für mein letztes Kapitel suche...langsam verzweifle ich, da ich einfach nicht das passende finde *g*. Habe sogar angefangen meine alten CDs rauszukramen... *ganz lieb knuddel* P.S. Umzug? Ziehst du um?  
  
An Arlessiar:  
  
Fühle mich geschmeichelt, dass du so spät mir noch eine Review schreibst. Danke! Da bin ich ja mal gespannt auf deine Geschichte...es gibt zu wenige Geschichten über Faramir, dabei ist er doch eine der tragischsten Figuren...er hat am meisten von allen verloren...seinen Bruder und seinen Vater... Deine Übersetzung ist auch nicht schlecht...aber meine habe ich selbst gemacht und bin dementsprechend stolz darauf...nach so vielen Jahren kein Englisch... Trotzdem Danke! Habe ungefähr die Hälfte von der Hausarbeit geschafft, dabei ist es schon über 12 Seiten lang *g*. Na, dann wünsch ich dir auch viel Energie für deine Hausarbeiten! *ganz lieb knuddel*   
  
An Mykena:  
  
*tata* *neues Kapitel präsentier* Da hast du's *grins*. Hoffe dieses Kapitel hat dir auch gefallen und vielen, vielen lieben Dank für deine Review! *werde schon ganz rot* *ganz lieb knuddel*  
  
Nur her mit euren Reviews...wenn ihr dazu noch in der Lage seid ;-) 


	10. Rückkehr und Tod

Hallo, ihr Lieben!  
  
Es tut mir furchtbar Leid, dass es so lang gedauert hat, aber nachdem unser Netz – dank meinem Bruder – zusammen gebrochen war, mein Laptop den Geist aufgegeben hatte und eine Erkältung mich umgerannt hat, hat es etwas gedauert bis ich wieder updaten konnte. Hier ist also das nächste Kapitel. Nicht so unschön wie das Letzte, aber sich auch nicht sehr spaßig.  
  
Ich kann mich nicht genug bei euch allen bedanken, ihr seid einfach klasse und nie hätte ich geglaubt, dass diese Geschichte überhaupt zu einer Geschichte werden würde. Das ist das wohl vorletzte Kapitel, aber ich bin am überlegen ob ich eine Fortsetzung schreiben soll...  
  
Wer sich nun immer noch fragt, was diese Geschichte mit dem Titel zu tun hat...ich kann keine Antwort geben. Irgendwie hat sich die Geschichte verselbstständigt. Aber ich versuche mich im letzten Kapitel noch mal auf den Titel zu beziehen.  
  
Also, dann warte ich auf eure Reviews und es geht so schnell wie mir möglich ist weiter...versprochen!  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
Auf den Mauern von Minas Tirith.....  
  
Pippin, der kleine Halbling, stand neben Beregond auf der letzten Stadtmauer und starrte auf die immer größer werdenden Truppen der Feinde. Keine Stunde war es her seit man die feindlichen Truppen erblickt hatte. Hilflos mussten die Menschen in der Stadt mit ansehen wie die Feinde Stellung bezogen. Gandalf hatte sich seit Faramirs Aufbruch im Garten der ehemaligen Könige zurückgezogen.  
  
Selbst Pippin konnte ihn nicht dazu bringen sich mit den Kriegsherren, die noch übrige geblieben waren zu treffen. Denethor hatte sich in einem der großen Türme eingeschlossen und Pippin des Weiteren von seinen Aufgaben entbunden.  
  
Nun stand er neben den Männern von Gondor auf der Mauer und starrte auf die immer größere Macht der Feinde nieder. So weit das Auge reichte kam eine nie endete Flut von Orks. Keiner der Männer glaubte noch ein Morgen und selbst Pippin, als überzeugter Optimist tat schwer daran sich überhaupt ein Morgen vorzustellen. Die Stimmung war düster und noch stiller als in den Stunden davor. Die einzigen Geräusche kamen von den Katapulten, die die Feinde so nah wie möglich an die Mauern der Stadt zogen.  
  
Pippin schluckte schwer, so sollte sein Leben enden? Er hatte gehofft, wenigstens neben guten Freunden zu sterben, aber hier.....eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Er sah langsam mit Tränengefüllten Augen hinauf.  
  
Beregond zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Er hatte den kleinen Mann in sein Herz geschlossen und zwischen den ganzen Menschen sah er verloren aus...Hoffnung konnte er dem Hobbit nicht schenken, da er selbst an seine letzten Stücke der Hoffnung verzweifelt klammerte... Der Hobbit nickte mit einem ebenfalls gezwungenen Lächeln. Beide wandten sich dann wieder dem Aufmarsch der Feinde zu.  
  
Plötzlich machten die Feinde einen Weg in der Mitte frei. Keiner der Männer an den Mauern wollte wirklich wissen was für eine teuflische Maschine sie dieses Mal vorführen wollten. Zum Erstaunen aller trottete ein verängstigtes Pferd langsam auf die Stadtmauer zu. Als es immer näher kam, konnte man sehen, dass das Pferd etwas hinter sich her zog. Kurz drauf wurden laute Rufe und Schreie an der vordersten Mauer hörbar und die Männer begannen das Tor zu öffnen. Sowohl Pippin als auch die anderen Männer lehnten sich weit vor um zu sehen was geschehen war und warum man die Stadtmauer geöffnet hatte. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall schloss sich das gewaltige Tor. Ohne zu zögern eilte Pippin die Treppen hinunter und rannte die Straße hinab in Richtung Tor. Er hielt erschrocken inne, als er vier Männer beobachtete, die eine Gestalt vorsichtig auf eine Trage legten. „Faramir", hauchte er leise, als er für einen Bruchteil von Sekunden das bleiche Gesicht der Gestalt erkannte. Stumm beobachtete er wie die Männer die Trage auf ihre Schultern hoben und ihren Hauptmann an ihm vorbei trugen. Pippin schluckte schwer und kämpfte gegen neue Tränen an.  
  
Gerade wollte er den Männern folgen, als ihn etwas Hartes an der Schulter traf. Er blickte hinunter und starrte in zwei leere Augen, die dem schmerzverzerrten Gesichtsausdruck des Kopfes im nichts nachstand. Zitternd und mit weichen Knien ging er einen Schritt zurück und stolperte über den nächsten grässlich aussehenden Kopf, der einmal einem Menschen gehörte.  
  
Der Schrecken verlieh ihm Flügel und er rannte ohne zurück zu sehen die Straße hinauf, dicht gefolgt von weiteren Geschossen der Feinde, die ihre Katapulte mit den Köpfen der toten Männer fütterten. Schreckensschreie und Klagen folgten ihm bis er die letzte Mauer der Stadt erreichte. Er zog sich hinter einem Stapel Holzkisten zurück und schloss die Augen. Im nächsten Moment öffnete er die Augen und übergab dem Boden sein letztes Mahl....  
  
Der Zauberer atmete schwer, als er die Treppen zur Gruft der Könige und Statthalter hinuntereilte. Er hatte bei dem Kampf mit dem Nazgul viel Kraft verloren und er war ja nicht mehr der Jüngste.... Er konnte schnelle Schritte hinter sich hören und wusste, dass Pippin dicht hinter ihm war, trotz seiner kurzen Beine...  
  
Am Eingang zur Gruft lag ein erstochener Mann. Gandalf verzog sein Gesicht, als er auf den Toten hinab sah....so weit war es schon gekommen, dass die Menschen sich nun gegenseitig umbrachten... Man konnte Schwerter klirren hören und laute Stimmen....  
  
Der Zauberer lief schneller und erreichte kurze Zeit später den Eingang zum Grab der Truchsesse. Einige der Diener kämpften mit einem großen muskulösen Mann, der der Kleidung nach einer der höheren gestellten Wache war. „Hört sofort auf, Ihr Narren! Draußen kämpfen Männer um ihr Leben und ihr löscht Euers gegenseitig aus?"rief Gandalf wütend. Aber sein Blick wurde sofort von etwas anderem in Bann gezogen....  
  
In der Mitte des Grabes stand ein großer Stein, auf dem der noch einzig lebende Sohn des Truchsesses lag. Um ihn herum war ein Scheiterhaufen aufgebaut worden und der Truchsess war dabei seinen Sohn und das Holz und Stroh mit Öl zu bedecken. „Seid Ihr wahnsinnig geworden?"rief der Zauberer und starrte entsetzt auf das Schauspiel. Selbst als Pippin es ihm erzählt hatte, wollte er nicht daran glauben, aber jetzt....  
  
Der Truchsess sah auf und Gandalf konnte in seinen Augen leere und ein wahnsinniges Funkeln sehen. „Ihr wagt es mich wahnsinnig zu nennen? Passt auf was Ihr sagt, alter Zauberer, "zischte dieser gefährlich und baute sich vor dem Scheiterhaufen auf. „Es ist nicht Eure Angelegenheit, also verschwindet!"rief er und zielte mit seinem Schwert auf Gandalf.  
  
„Es ist sehr wohl meine Angelegenheit, wenn der Statthalter von Gondor seinen Sohn bei lebendigem Leibe verbrennen will", sprach der Zauberer und sah an Denethor vorbei. Faramir sah von Stunde zu Stunde immer schlechter aus und Gandalf bezweifelte das er seine schweren Verletzungen, vor allem die der Klinge des Feindes, überleben würde. Das gab seinem Vater aber noch lange nicht das Recht seinen Sohn selbst zu töten.  
  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick hielt Denethor inne und folgte Gandalfs Blick. Faramir, sein jüngster Sohn lag umlagert von Holz und Stroh auf einem Steinaltar. Bleich war er und still lag er da. Schweiß hatte sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet.... Faramir sollte noch leben? Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah zum Zauberer, auch in seinen Augen konnte er die ersehnte Hoffnung nicht sehen, dass sein Sohn leben würde.  
  
„Du glaubst selber nicht daran, dass er das übersteht, warum lässt du mich dann nicht wenigstens mit ihm sterben?"fragte er leise und in seiner Stimme lag eine leise Bitte. „Hoffnung, Denethor gibt es immer für die die daran glauben..."sagte Gandalf sanft. Er hoffte damit den Truchsess zu überzeugen. Die Zeit lief ihnen davon und das Kampfgeschrei unten in der Stadt war sogar bis zu den Gräbern vorgedrungen...  
  
„Hoffnung?"fragte Denethor verächtlich und das wahnsinnige Funkeln trat wieder in seine Augen. „Hoffnung auf den rückkehrenden König?"fragte er scharf. Gandalf sah ihn ohne jegliche Veränderung in seinem Gesicht an, allein Pippin zog überrascht die Luft ein. Denethor warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihn und grinste zufrieden. Dann wandte er sich dem Zauberer wieder zu.  
  
„Glaubst du ich weiß nichts von den Gerüchten? Hältst du mich wirklich für so dumm?"zischte der Truchsess. „Ja, das tue ich tatsächlich....würden wir nicht hier stehen, die ganze Stadt im Angesicht des Feindes und dein Sohn in mitten eines Scheiterhaufens, würde ich das anders sehen, "gab Gandalf ebenso scharf zurück.  
  
Die Tatsache, dass Denethor von Aragorn wusste, war ihm nicht wirklich neu...Gandalf glaubte, dass Denethor aus einer sehr gefährlichen Quelle sein Wissen zog.  
  
„Kommt mit mir in den Kampf, Herr und überlasst euren Sohn den Heilern und den Göttern..."bat Gandalf. Es war Zeit dieses Gespräch zu Ende zu bringen und den kämpfenden Männern zur Seite zu stehen.  
  
„Kampf? Sagtest du Kampf? Wozu soll ich kämpfen? Meine Söhne sind tot, die Stadt wird bald in Trümmern liegen und wir alle werden im Feuer zu Asche werden!"rief Denethor und riss aus der Wandhalterung eine Fackel und warf sie zu dem Scheiterhaufen. Die Flammen leckten hungrig über das trockene Holz, dem Heu und begannen auch über Faramirs Kleidung zu kriechen. „Seid Ihr toll?"rief Gandalf entsetzt und bevor noch irgendjemand einen Finger heben konnte sprang Pippin auf den brennenden Scheiterhaufen und stieß Faramir vom Steinaltar.  
  
„NEIN!!!!"schrie Denethor und folgte Pippin in die Flammen. Der Hobbit sprang noch rechtzeitig hinunter, bevor Denethor ihn zu fassen kriegte. Denethors Kleidung begann sofort zu brennen. Er drehte sich um seine eigene Achse und versuchte den Flammen zu entkommen. Dann zischte es plötzlich und die Flammen formten sich zu einer Feuersäule um Denethor. Dieser schrie erst vor Angst, dann vor Überraschung und plötzlich fing er an wie wahnsinnig zu Lachen....  
  
Alle betrachteten entsetzt die Feuersäule, die sich immer schnell um Denethor drehte, bis dieser von Feuer vollkommen umhüllt war...  
  
Von allen unbeachtet lag Faramir schweißgebadet auf dem kalten Boden des Grabes. Er hatte die Augen weit offen und starrte entsetzt auf das was mit seinem Vater geschah. Langsam hob er seinen Arm und wollte seinen Vater erreichen....Sein Blick war leer und nur sein Gesicht zeigte einen Ausdruck von unermäßlichen Unglauben und Schmerz. „Vater..."flüsterte er leise und wie als Antwort schob sich eine skelettartige Hand aus der Feuersäule. Entsetzt und mit Tränen in den Augen versuchte Faramir sich näher an den Scheiterhaufen zu ziehen. Fast hatte er die Hand erreicht, als ein weißes Licht sich in dem kleinen grottenähnlichen Raum ausbreitete. Faramir schloss die Augen und er kehrte wieder in die Dunkelheit zurück....  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
So, jetzt zu euren lieben Reviews:  
  
An Mykena:  
  
Danke, vielen lieben Dank...*ganz rot werd* ...*ganz lieb knuddel* Hoffe es gefällt dir auch weiter...  
  
An irrlicht74:  
  
Ich fühle mich wie immer geschmeichelt ;-) . Nein...du meine Güte! Wenn mein Bruder die Fotos von mir und meiner Freundin reingestellt hätte, dann hätte ich ihn gekillt *g*. Die Fotos sind gut geworden, gell? Tja mein Bruder ist der geborene Fotograf – habe ihn schon für das nächste Konzert eingespannt *grins*. Ich liebe alle Lieder von Dick Brave. Ich liebe diese Musik eh... *ganz lieb knuddel für deine Review*  
  
An Arlessiar:  
  
Na, dann warte ich schon gespannt auf die Geschichte...nun ja mir scheinen solche Kampszenen ganz gut zu gelingen und meistens krieg ich deswegen so viele Reviews...ist bedenklich oder ? ;-) Hier war es ja nicht so schlimm. Ich wollte jedem das Aussehen der toten Köpfe ersparen...mir natürlich auch ;- ) *ganz lieb knuddel*  
  
An Lacrima Draconis:  
  
Ich weiß, der arme Kerl. Dabei bin ich grad am überlegen ob man so was überhaupt überleben kann...*überleg*...na ja, ich kann ihn überleben lassen *total begeistert über soviel Macht ist* Oh, ja die Extended Versions *mit sabbernd wartend* Danke für deine pünktliche Review *breit grins*! *ganz doll knuddel*  
  
An Gwen:  
  
Neue Leserin, neue Leserin *begeistert auf und ab hüpf*. Danke, danke, vielen Dank für deine liebe Review *ganz doll knuddel*. Ich weiß...da ich kein Beta habe und mein Schreibprogramm nicht alles korrigiert *wütend auf Laptop guck*, veröffentliche ich es so. Da ich eh weiß, wenn ich alles noch mal lese, schreib ich alles um und es endet im Chaos *g* *grins*. Hoffe dir hat dieses Kapitelchen auch gefallen!  
  
An alle:  
  
Reviews bitte!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Vorletztes Kapitel

vorsichtig um Ecke   
  
Hallo!  
  
Tut mir Leid, dass ich so lange nicht mehr weiter geschrieben habe, aber ich hatte eine künstlerische Blockade und hatte nebenbei noch so einiges zu tun, aber hier geht es ja auch gleich weiter. Ok, „gleich"ist vielleicht etwas übertrieben (  
  
Ich möchte mich bei euch allen bedanken, die mir reviewt haben!!!!!!! DANKE LEUTE! Umso mehr Angst hatte ich euch das nächste Kapitel zu präsentieren. Ich hatte es eigentlich ganz anders geplant, aber so wie ich es machen wollte, hat es einfach nicht geklappt.  
  
Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass euch, das vorletzte Kapitel gefällt – ja richtig gelesen. Es ist nicht das letzte Kapitel, da Irrlicht – ein ganz ganz dickes DANKESCHÖN, das du mein Kapitel durchgelesen hast und nach Fehlern durchsucht hast – der Meinung war, dass ich es nicht so lassen konnte. Ursprünglich sollte das das letzte Kapitel werden. Nachdem ich es also noch mal gelesen hatte, musste ich ihr zustimmen und ich bin gerade dabei das letzte Kapitel zu schreiben.  
  
Ohne also weiteres dazu zu sagen, hier kommt das vorletzte Kapitelchen:  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
„Trinkt das", sagte sie sanft und half dem verletzten Mann sich aufzurichten, um trinken zu können. Sie wischte sich erschöpft über ihre Stirn, während er trank.  
  
Viel lieber wäre sie jetzt bei den Kindern, die sicher Todesängste durch gestanden hatten, aber sie kannte sich mit Heilkräutern und Wunden aus und jede und jeder, der davon etwas verstand, wurde gebeten zu helfen. Es war im Grunde keine Bitte, sondern ein Befehl. Welcher normale Mensch hätte so was abgelehnt? Sie sah sich in dem Raum um. So viele verletzte Männer, so viele, die vielleicht nicht mal die nächsten Stunden überleben würden....  
  
Mit einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln half sie dem Mann sich wieder hinzulegen. Er war nicht viel älter als sie....blondes Haar und kräftig gebaut...ein Bein hatte man ihm absägen müssen und einen Arm hatte er gebrochen. „Ich komme in einer Stunde wieder", sagte die junge Frau leise und drückte sanft seine Hand, doch der Mann war mit Hilfe des Tees schon längst in der Welt der Träume.  
  
Sie stand auf und spürte wie ihre Beine und Füße schmerzten. Seit Stunden war sie von einem Verletzten zum nächsten gegangen, hatte ihnen gut zugesprochen, kleinere Wunden gesäubert und verbunden, ihnen zu essen und zu trinken gegeben....  
  
Suchend blickte sie sich um....suchen brauchte sie im Grunde nicht, da jeder einzelne Mann ihre Hilfe bräuchte, die Frage war nur, wo sie als erstes hingehen sollte...  
  
Zwei Männer bahnten sich einen Weg durch den Raum, sie trugen eine in weiße Laken gehüllte Gestalt. Ihr Blick glitt zu Boden und sie schickte ein kurzes Gebet zu den Göttern. Noch ein Toter....wie viele würden es wohl noch werden?  
  
In wenigen Schritten war sie bei dem nächsten verletzten Mann und kniete sich neben sein Lager, das aus einem weißen Laken bestand. Die Häuser der Heilung waren vollkommen überfüllt und man hatte die großen Wirtshäuser als Heilungsstätten umfunktioniert. Sie stellte die Schüssel Wasser neben sich und begann vorsichtig, den Mann von trockenem Blut und Schmutz von seinem Gesicht und den Händen zu säubern.  
  
Dieser Verletzte hatte alle seine Körperteile noch, aber eine tiefe Wunde klaffte an seinem Arm. Sie blickte auf und suchte die oberste Heilerin. In einer Ecke fand sie die kleine zierliche Frau und winkte sie zu sich.  
  
Die Heilerin übernahm den Verwundeten. „Geh zu den Häusern, wir brauchen mehr Öl und Salbe", befahl die Frau. Die Jüngere nickte und ging hinaus.  
  
Vor der Tür des Wirtshauses „Zum Großen Fass"blieb sie stehen und sah in den Himmel. Ein Kampf war vorüber und zum ersten Mal seit Wochen zeigte sich die Sonne wieder. Von leichten Wolken bedeckt blickte sie auf die Erde nieder. Minas Tirith hatte die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben, aber Rohan war gekommen und mit ihm der Sieg. Ein Schauder überlief ihren Rücken, als sie an das Todesheer dachte, das die letzten Feinde in der Stadt getötet hatte.  
  
Faraday seufzte leise und ging die Straße entlang. Die Häuser der Heilung befanden sich im oberen Stadtring. Hier und da eilte eine Heilerin an ihr vorbei oder Männer in Rüstung, die nicht schwer verletzt waren, so das ihnen die traurige Aufgabe zuteil wurde die Toten aus den Häusern der Heilung zu tragen.  
  
Ihre Gesichter waren ausdruckslos... Ihre Rüstung konnte man unter dem getrockneten Blut und Dreck kaum erkennen...  
  
Als sie das Haupthaus betrat, blieb sie für ein paar Sekunden stehen. Auch hier eilten Heilerinnen und Heiler von einem Verwundeten zum nächsten... Ihre Frage, wo Iliona war, quittierten alle mit einem gestressten Schulterzucken oder einem Kopfschütteln. Iliona war die höchste Heilerin in Gondor und ihr unterstanden alle, die in Minas Tirith als Heiler oder Heilerinnen bekannt waren.  
  
So ging sie erst in die Waschküche, um frisches Wasser in ihre Schüssel zu geben.  
  
Der Boden und das kleine Becken, wo normalerweise das dreckige Wasser geleert wurde, waren rot vom Blut der Verwundeten. Ein einziger Blick genügte und ihr Magen drehte sich um. Das Wasser stand blutrot wie eine Vorahnung im Becken.  
  
Warum schütteten sie das Wasser nicht irgendwo weg? Sie tauchte die Schüssel in ein anderes Becken, das sauberes Wasser beinhaltete, aber lange würde das auch nicht reichen. Was man dann ohne sauberes Wasser machen würde, wollte sie sich gar nicht vorstellen....Sie kehrte dem Raum und dem dunklen Wasser den Rücken und trat wieder in den Gang hinaus.  
  
Die junge Frau irrte, auf der Suche nach der Heilerin umher, bis sie zu einem stilleren Bereich des Hauses kam. Sie war nicht oft in diesen Häusern gewesen und hoffte sich nicht verlaufen zu haben. Zu ihrer linken und zu ihrer rechten befanden sich Türen, die sicherlich zu kleineren Krankenzimmern führte.  
  
Ein großer kräftig gebauter Mann öffnete plötzlich eine Tür zu ihrer linken. Er sah ungeheuer traurig und besorgt aus. Er erblickte Faraday mit der Schüssel Wasser in der Hand. „Mir fällt es schwer, ihn alleine zu lassen, aber es gibt noch vieles, was getan werden muss", sagte er langsam zu ihr. „Könntet Ihr...?"Faraday verstand und nickte.  
  
Der Mann ließ sie in das kleine Zimmer und schloss hinter ihr die Tür. Das erste, was ihr auffiel, war, dass dieser Verletzte sehr wichtig sein musste, denn wieso sollte er sonst in einem Zimmer alleine sein?  
  
Das Zimmer war dunkel gehalten. Die Vorhänge verhinderten, dass die Sonne hereindrang. Nur ein paar Kerzen standen im Raum verteilt und tauchten das Zimmer ein trübes Licht. Es erinnerte sie sehr an ein Grab und sie schluckte hart. Hatte man den Mann hier gelassen, damit er in Frieden sterben konnte?  
  
Wo war seine Familie? Außer ihr befand sich niemand in diesem Zimmer.  
  
Faraday ging auf das Bett zu und setzte sich neben den Kranken, der ihr nicht das Gesicht zuwandte. Sie stellte die Wasserschüssel auf den Boden. Als sie wieder zu dem Kranken sah, hielt sie inne. Er hatte ihr den Kopf zugedreht, aber seine Haare hingen ihm so ins Gesicht, dass sie es nicht sehen konnte. Diese Kleidung, diese Haare... mit zitternden Fingern schob sie einzelne Strähnen aus dem Gesicht des Mannes.  
  
„Faramir..."brachte sie leise hervor und Tränen begannen sich in ihren Augen zu sammeln. Sie hatte gehört, dass er schwer verletzt wurde, aber sie hatte ihn noch nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Er war bleich, fast so weiß wie das Laken. Schweiß bedeckte sowohl sein Gesicht, als auch den Rest seines Körpers. Man hatte ihm sein Hemd ausgezogen und nur das Laken bedeckte ihn.  
  
Ein großer Verband war quer über seinem Oberkörper befestigt. Sein rechter Arm steckte gänzlich in einem weißen Verband. Sein Gesicht und sein anderer Arm waren von Schrammen und kleineren Wunden übersäht.  
  
Vorsichtig nahm sie eine seiner Hände in die ihre und strich mit der anderen Hand über seine Wange. Sie atmete tief durch, bevor sie leise und langsam zu Summen begann. Faraday wusste nicht, ob er sie hören konnte, aber es gab auch ihr ein gutes Gefühl....  
  
„All around me are familiar faces  
  
worn out places, worn out faces  
  
bright and early for their daily races  
  
going nowhere, going nowhere  
  
their tears are filling up their glasses  
  
no expression, no expression  
  
hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
  
no tomorrow, no tomorrow"  
  
Sie lächelte leicht, als Faramir sich kaum merklich regte. Erneut strich sie sanft über seine und eine Träne lief ihr über das Gesicht. So viele Männer hatten ihr Leben lassen müssen, dabei war der Krieg noch nicht mal vorüber. Es war nur ein vorübergehender Sieg. Die junge Frau atmete tief durch, bevor sie leise weiter sang:  
  
„...and I find it kind of funny  
  
I find it kind of sad  
  
the dreams in which I'm dying  
  
are the best I've ever had  
  
I find it hard to tell you  
  
'cause I find it hard to take  
  
when people run in circles  
  
it's a very very  
  
mad world..."  
  
„Das ist sie tatsächlich..."sagte plötzlich eine Stimme und Faraday drehte sich erschrocken um. Ein Mann stand wie aus dem Nichts neben ihr. Seine Kleidung war verdreckt und abgenutzt wie die aller Männer, die auf den Feldern gekämpft hatten. Er sah aus als ob er schon seit Tagen und Wochen ohne Rast unterwegs gewesen wäre und doch hatten seine grauen Augen einen sehr wachen Ausdruck.  
  
„Es tut mir Leid, Herr. Ich habe Euch nicht kommen hören..."entschuldigte sie sich und stand schnell auf, um den Fremden an das Bett von Faramir zu lassen. „Ihr braucht Euch nicht zu entschuldigen, Ihr habt den Herrn Faramir sicherlich mit Eurem Gesang erfreut", sagte er. Sie wurde leicht rot und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Der Fremde war nicht zu Faramir getreten und sah sie immer noch durchdringend an.  
  
Sie warf einen sanften und besorgten Blick auf Faramir und schickte ein Gebet zu den Göttern. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hand auf Faramirs Arm.  
  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass dem Herrn Faramir mein Lied.... "sie brach ab, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass der Fremde Faramir wahrscheinlich helfen wollte und sie ihm im Wege stand.  
  
„Entschuldigt..."sagte sie und ging schnell an ihm vorbei zur Tür. „Musik ist die beste Medizin, "sagte er so leise, dass sie nicht wusste ob sie ihn richtig verstanden hatte. Sie drehte sich um und sah, dass der Fremde ihre Position an Faramirs Bett übernommen hatte. Er blickte kurz auf und schenkte ihr ein knappes Lächeln bevor er sich wieder dem Kranken zuwandte.  
  
Ihr Blick blieb ein letztes Mal an Faramir hängen. Blass und schwach lag er in diesem Bett. Was würde aus Minas Tirith und den Menschen werden, wenn sie auch nun den letzten Statthalter verlieren würden, denn das war er nun nach dem Tod seines Vaters... Sie wischte die Tränen weg. Wie konnte sie nur an so was denken? Faramir würde nicht sterben. Er war stark, er schaffte das!  
  
Sie konnte die tiefe Stimme des Fremden hören, der leise auf den Verwundeten einredete. Seine Stimme war angenehm tröstend. Faraday lächelte leicht. Faramir würde mit Hilfe des Fremden wieder gesund werden, das spürte sie... Die junge Frau drehte sich um und ging mit dem stummen Versprechen wieder zu kommen...  
  
Sie hatte die kleine, sehr mitgenommene blaue Blume nicht bemerkt, die der Fremde an einem Knopfloch seines Mantels befestigt hatte....  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
Das Lied gehört auch nicht mir, sondern gehört Gary Jules oder dem der es vor ihm gesungen hat und heißt Mad World. Braucht ihr noch eine Übersetzung? Na gut, hier ist sie – wie immer ohne Gewähr:  
  
Um mich herum sehe ich bekannte Gesichter,  
  
trostlose Gegenden, trostlose Gesichter,  
  
Immer pünktlich am Start für den täglichen Trott.  
  
Nirgendwo gehen sie hin, nirgendwo kommen sie an,  
  
ihre Tränen füllen Gläser,  
  
ohne Gefühle zu zeigen, gefühllos  
  
ich verstecke mein Gesicht, will meinen Kummer ertränken.  
  
Ich finde es irgendwie lustig  
  
Und irgendwie finde ich es traurig,  
  
dass die Träume in denen ich sterbe,  
  
die besten sind die ich habe  
  
ich finde es schwer dir zu sagen,  
  
weil ich es selbst kaum verstehe,  
  
dass die Menschen im Kreis laufen  
  
Es ist eine verrückte Welt, eine verrückte Welt...  
  
So und nun komm ich zu den schon etwas alt gewordenen Reviews, die ich von Herzen gerne immer beantworte!  
  
An Irrlicht74:  
  
Ich kann dir gar nicht genug danken! Vielen, vielen Dank, dass du mein Kapitel durchgelesen hast, auch wenn das hier ein wenig anders geworden ist. Klar benutz ich dich gern als Beta böse grins. Ich hoffe, dass du das bloß nicht bereust ;-) Was die Fortsetzung angeht: ich habe da schon einige Ideen...mal sehen vielleicht schaffe ich es noch heute sie in die Tat um zu setzen.  
  
An Gwendolyn:  
  
Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat und dass du trotz der langen Zeit dran geblieben bist. Diesmal hoffe ich doch auch, oder?  
  
An Tashira:  
  
rot werdend Ähm ja, ich hoffe es gefällt dir auch weiterhin...wenn du trotz der langen Pause mir noch treu bist...  
  
An Arlessiar:  
  
Du bleibst mir doch hoffentlich auch noch erhalten oder? Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat, vor allem da ich schon dachte, dass ich etwas zu dick aufgetragen hatte oder habe g  
  
An Mykena:  
  
Das vorletzte Kapitel grins. Hoffe, dass du mir trotzdem gewogen bleibst lieb guck  
  
An desi – bin zu faul alles auszuschreiben und will es meinem Rechtschreibprogramm nicht schon schwieriger machen ;-) :  
  
Danke für dein Kompliment rot werd Ich fand die Szene auch so furchtbar traurig und wenn ich das Buch nicht schon vorher gelesen hätte, dann hatte ich mit dem Tod von Faramir gerechnet snief und Denethor hat es einfach nicht besser verdient...die Sache mit dem Scheiterhaufen mein ich.  
  
An alle:  
  
Noch mal ein dickes dickes Dankeschön, dass ihr es bis hierhin geschafft habt alle ganz doll knuddel Reviewt nur weiter so fleißig!!! 


	12. Schatten und Licht

Hallo ihr Lieben!!!!  
  
Ich möchte mich bei all meinen Lesern – seien wir mal ehrlich es waren nur Leserinnen, gell? – ganz ganz herzlich bedanken! Ihr wart einfach spitze und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass aus einer kurzen Gefühlsschwankung meinerseits eine so lange Geschichte entstehen könnte ;-)  
  
Ohne euch würde ich wohl auch nicht dieses letztes Kapitel präsentieren 'alle ganz doll knuddel'  
  
Ein ganz ganz liebes Dankeschön, an Irrlicht, die für mich die letzten Kapitel durchgelesen hat 'dich ganz doll knuddel' Ich habe es versprochen und eine Fortsetzung ist schon in Arbeit, also ich zähl mit Euch!  
  
Langer Rede kurzer Sinn...dies ist wohl das längste Kapitel, dass ich je veröffentlicht habe und ich hatte Angst, dass ich es doch an einigen Stellen übertrieben hätte...das hat man davon wenn man in letzter Zeit nur noch traurige Songs hört 'g'.  
  
Das Lied habe ich von Katie Melua geliehen, die eine wirklich außerordentliche und wunderschöne Stimme hat und ihre Lieder sind einfach nur spitze! Zur kurzen Erklärung:  
  
Dieses Kapitel spielt an drei verschiedenen Zeiten. Der erste Teil spielt in Faramirs Innern – nein nicht in seinem Magen, also erwartet nicht irgendwas von Bazillen oder so 'g' - sprich als er im Schatten gefangen ist, aber das versteht ihr schon... Der zweite Teil - unter den z's - spielt kurz nach dem Sieg über Sauron und dann gibt es die Szene zwischen den r's. Wer meine ganze Geschichte ausführlich und genau gelesen hat, weiß, dass es Rückblende heißt ;-) .  
  
So, dann holt eure Taschentücher heraus und lasst das letzte Kapitel von „Verwandte Seelen"beginnen:  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
Es war ein einziger Albtraum. Immer und immer wieder musste er mit ansehen, wie Orks seine Männer, einen nach dem anderen, töteten. Das Schlimmste aber war, dass er nichts dagegen tun konnte. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen...  
  
Dunkelheit umfing ihn ein weiteres mal...  
  
Er wappnete sich, so weit es ihm möglich war, für ein weiteres grausames Schauspiel, als die Dunkelheit einem hellen Licht wich. Er stand auf einer Lichtung und konnte in nächster Nähe Kampfgeräusche hören...wie Schwerter an Schwerter krachten.  
  
Ohne dass die Geräusche verstummten, erklang plötzlich das Horn Gondors...Boromirs Horn... Sein Herz raste und er eilte in die Richtung, aus der die Geräusche kamen. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis er eine weitere Lichtung erreichte. Eine Gruppe von vielleicht 20 Orks schlug gleichzeitig auf einen Menschen in ihrer Mitte ein. Wieder ertönte das Horn und Faramir konnte das Horn seines Bruders erblicken, das für einen kurzen Augenblick aus der kämpfenden Menge heraus ragte.  
  
„Boromir!"rief Faramir und versuchte seinem Bruder zu helfen, aber plötzlich umfing ihn wieder diese Lähmung, die ihn schon in den Träumen zuvor davon abgehalten hatte zu helfen. „Nein!"schrie er entmutigt und versuchte verzweifelt sich zu bewegen, aber sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht...  
  
Boromir schlug um sich und Faramir konnte sehen, dass es immer weniger Orks wurden. Sein Bruder kämpfte wie ein Löwe. Er wirbelte herum und erschlug einen nach dem anderen. Schweiß bedeckte sein ernstes und konzentriertes Gesicht... Seine Kleidung war über und über mit Orkblut bedeckt und an seinem linken Arm klaffte eine tief aussehende, schmale Wunde.  
  
Plötzlich wurden Schreie laut und aus dem Wald kamen noch mehr Orks. Verzweifelt und ohne jegliche Möglichkeit seinem Bruder zu helfen, musste er mit ansehen, wie die neu hinzu gekommenen Orks seinen Bruder mit Pfeilen beschossen. Dieser ließ sich davon aber nicht einschüchtern und kämpfte weiter. Seine Bewegungen wurden langsamer, aber er konnte den tödlichen Schwertern seiner Gegner im letzten Moment noch entkommen. Da erschien neben Faramir plötzlich ein großer Ork. Mit Entsetzen musste er mit ansehen, wie der Feind einen Pfeil einlegte und mit einem breiten Grinsen auf seinen Bruder zielte.  
  
„Nein, nein!"schrie Faramir und versuchte wieder verzweifelt seine Lähmung zu überwinden.  
  
Boromir sah in diesem Moment auf und sah direkt zu Faramir oder zumindest in seine Richtung. Langsam, viel zu langsam löste sich der Pfeil und flog auf Boromir zu. „NEIN!"schrie Faramir verzweifelt und im selben Moment umfing ihn wieder die Dunkelheit...  
  
Er atmete schwer...er konnte nicht mehr...er hielt das nicht mehr aus...was passierte mit ihm?  
  
Plötzlich hörte er von weitem eine Stimme...Er konnte die Worte nicht verstehen und doch schien es ihm, als ob diese Stimme gar nicht in diese Dunkelheit gehörte. Faramir versuchte die Stimme zu verstehen und bewegte sich automatisch in ihre Richtung. Er wusste nicht wohin er ging, denn nicht einmal seine Hände konnte er sehen...  
  
Die Stimme wurde klarer und ihm schien, als ob er in weiter Ferne einen rötlicher Schimmer sehen würde. Er ging schneller darauf zu und je näher er dem Schimmer und der Stimme war, desto mehr konnte er sie als eine Frauenstimme erkennen. Sein Herz schlug schneller, wie auch seine Schritte...Er kannte diese Stimme...Faraday!  
  
Im selben Moment brach die Stimme ab und auch der Schimmer war verschwunden. Faramir hielt inne...er stand wieder in dieser undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit...  
  
Bevor die Dunkelheit einem weiteren Albtraum wich, erschien ein weiterer Schimmer. Diesmal war er blau und schien stärker, als der rötliche Schimmer davor. Eine männliche tiefe Stimme begleitete den Schimmer. Faramir überlegte nicht lange und ging auf den Schimmer und die Stimme zu. Immer intensiver wurde dessen Licht, bis es ihn ganz verschlang. Seine Lider waren schwer, als er sie zum ersten mal seit langem wieder öffnete. Schmerz durchzuckte seine Brust, aber er sog erleichtert die frische Luft ein, wie ein vorm Ertrinken geretteter Mensch. Der Duft von frischen Kräutern kroch in seine Nase und schien die letzten Fetzen der Dunkelheit aus seinem Kopf und seinem Körper zu vertreiben.  
  
Sein Blick fiel auf einen dunkelhaarigen Mann mit mitgenommener und abgenutzter Kleidung. Dieser lächelte Faramir an und drückte sanft seine unverletzte Schulter. Lange schien ihm die Zeit, die er sich nahm, um den Fremden zu betrachten. Plötzlich schien der wohl letzte Schleier von ihm zu weichen und Faramir lächelte zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder.  
  
„Herr, Ihr habt mich gerufen. Was befiehlt der König?"sagte Faramir langsam. Sein Gegenüber lächelte und reichte ihm eine Tasse mit Wasser. Faramir nahm die Tasse.  
  
„Irre nicht länger in den Schatten umher, sondern erwache! Du bist müde. Ruhe eine Weile, nimm etwas zu dir und sei bereit, wenn ich wiederkehre!" sagte er.  
  
„Das tu' ich, Herr. Denn wer wollte faul das Bett hüten, wenn der König wiedergekehrt ist?"fragte Faramir. Der zukünftige König grinste und drückte ein letztes Mal die Schultern des jungen Statthalters, bevor er sich den anderen Kranken zuwandte.  
  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Der Mond schien hell über der weißen Stadt. Keine Wolken waren in Sicht und der dunkle Schatten war für immer vom Antlitz dieser Welt verschwunden. Auch wenn das Böse besiegt war, so lag doch immer noch ein dunkler Schleier der Trauer über Minas Tirith und deren Bewohnern.  
  
So auch über Faraday, die auf einem Schaukelstuhl vor einem großen Fenster saß und ein kleines Mädchen, vielleicht ein Jahr alt, in ihren Armen hielt. Das kleine Mädchen mit feuerroten Haaren hatte ihren Kopf an die rechte Schulter der jungen Frau gelegt und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Die Kleine hatte ihren Vater und ihre beiden Brüder im Kampf verloren. Ihre Mutter war zu sehr in ihrer Trauer gefangen, als dass sie sich um ihre kleine Tochter kümmern konnte. Sie hatte sich des Mädchens angenommen.  
  
Faraday sah in den Himmel hinauf. Der Mond erstrahlte in einem fröhlichen und gleichzeitig erhabenen Licht. Der König war zurückgekommen und schenkte den Menschen Trost und Mut, aber für viele war ihr einstiges Leben für immer zerstört worden. Das konnte selbst der König mit seinen heilenden Händen nicht wieder gut machen.  
  
Das rhythmische Quietschen des Schaukelstuhls vermischte sich mit einem leisen Summen. Das rothaarige Mädchen in ihren Armen bewegte sich leicht, um es sich bequemer zu machen, als Faraday langsam zu singen begann.  
  
„_How can I think I'm standing strong,  
  
Yet feel the air beneath my feet?  
  
How can happiness feel so wrong?  
  
How can misery feel so sweet?"_  
  
Sie lächelte traurig, als die Kleine ihre Augen müde öffnete und sie ansah. Faraday beugte sich vor und küsste das kleine Mädchen auf die Stirn, bevor sie weiter sang:  
  
_„How can you let me watch you sleep,  
  
Then break my dreams the way you do?"  
  
_Das rothaarige Geschöpf in ihren Armen schloss wieder die Augen und ließ sich von der traurigen Stimme der Älteren in den Schlaf singen...  
  
_„How can I have got in so deep?"_  
  
rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Das Gerücht, dass der König zurückgekehrt war und die Kranken heilte, machte schnell die Runde. Auch dass der Herr Faramir wieder gesund oder zumindest wieder wach war, war eine Nachricht, die sich schnell verbreitete.  
  
Faraday strahlte als sie die guten Nachrichten hörte. Obwohl sie die Besserung von Faramir mehr interessierte als die Nachricht von der Rückkehr des Königs. Die Männer und die Bewohner von Minas Tirith schöpften wieder Hoffnung. Zwei Tage später waren die letzten noch unverletzten Männer auf dem Weg zum schwarzen Tor, um dem Gegner das letzte Mal entgegen zu treten.  
  
Immer noch war Faraday damit beschäftigt, Kranke und Verletzte zu versorgen. Ihre Gedanken waren bei Faramir und, dass sie ihn, sobald sie frei hatte, besuchen wollte. Doch vergingen Tage, in denen sie ununterbrochen auf den Beinen war und hier und dort aushalf. Gönnte man ihre eine Pause, musste sie zu ihrer Tante und den anderen Frauen, die sich um die Kinder kümmerten, während ihre Mütter den Heilerinnen und Heilern aushalfen.  
  
Sie war erschöpft und lief nur noch automatisch durch die Gegend. Eine sanfte Hand zwang sie zu halten und sie sah in das ebenso erschöpfte Gesicht ihrer Tante. „Leg dich eine Weile hin, Liebes", sagte sie leise und schob sie daraufhin aus der Tür.  
  
Faraday blieb eine Weile dort stehen, wo ihre Tante sie hingeschoben hatte. So langsam begriff ihr Gehirn, dass sie die Chance hatte, Faramir zu besuchen. Ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht...Ja sie wollte Faramir besuchen gehen.  
  
Sie nahm einen kurzen Umweg und machte sich dann schließlich mit ein paar Blumen in der Hand auf den Weg hinauf. In ihr kribbelte es vor freudiger Erwartung. Viele Tage waren vergangen seit sie Faramir in Obhut des Fremden gelassen hatte. Wie viele wusste sie nicht... Die Gassen und Straßen waren leer. Alle Menschen in der Stadt hielten seit Tagen Ausschau nach einem Zeichen... einem Zeichen, dass dieser Krieg bald ein Ende finden würde. Für sie schien der Krieg in diesem Moment ziemlich nebensächlich.  
  
Sie wollte zu Faramir, mit ihm sprechen oder einfach nur bei ihm sein, so wie sie es damals in der kleinen Höhle getan hatten. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit. Ihre Vorfreude wurde durch ein seltsames Gefühl gedämpft, das sie nicht kannte. Vielleicht war es eine Vorahnung...  
  
Sie bog um eine Ecke und konnte schon das große Gebäude sehen, in dem Faramir und viele andere Verletzte untergebracht waren. Eine hohe Mauer umschloss das Gebäude und den sich im Innern befindlichen Garten.  
  
Faraday konnte eine Gestalt ausmachen, die auf der Mauer stand und nach Osten blickte. Sie erkannte Faramir in ihr. Das wenige Mondlicht, das sich durch die dicken dunklen Wolken kämpfen konnte, ließ Faramirs Haut blass erscheinen. Sein rechter Arm steckte in einer Schlinge und er trug einfache weiße Kleidung.  
  
Ihr Herz klopfte schneller und ihre Schritte passten sich dem Rhythmus ihres Herzens an, doch sie blieb plötzlich abrupt stehen...  
  
Faramir hatte sich umgedreht und half einer jungen Frau auf die Mauer. Ihre langen blonden Haare wehten sachte im langsam aufkommenden Wind. Ihre Haut war beinahe weiß...genau wie ihr weißes Kleid, das sie trug. Auch sie blickte gen Osten. Faramirs Hand hatte die ihre nicht losgelassen, seit er ihr hinauf geholfen hatte.  
  
Sie blickte zu den beiden hinauf und sie musste hart schlucken. Wer war diese Frau? Sie sah, wie Faramir einen glücklichen, aber auch besorgten Blick auf die Frau neben ihm warf.  
  
Nur mit halbem Ohr hörte sie einen furchtbaren Schrei die stille Luft zerreißen und im nächsten Moment war eine Explosion zu hören.  
  
Die Hand, mit der Faraday noch bis eben die Blumen an ihre Brust gehalten hatte, sank langsam und öffnete sich leicht, so dass die Blumen leise zu Boden glitten.  
  
Im selben Moment brach ein Jubel in der unteren Stadt aus, der in immer schnellerem Tempo die Straßen von Minas Tirith hinauf eilte. Doch Faraday spürte keine Freude.  
  
Auf den Mauern beugte sich der junge Statthalter zu der blonden Frau und küsste sie. Sie ließ es mit sich geschehen und schlang nach einer Weile ihre Arme um seinen Hals.  
  
Der Wind brachte dem Paar die fröhlichen Stimmen hinauf. Einzig und allein ein Strauß Blumen, der allein am Rand der Straße lag, verlassen von deren Besitzerin, blieb unberührt von dem Geschehen und lange Zeit sollte verstreichen, bis sich eine alte Frau erbarmte und den mitgenommenen Strauß aufhob...  
  
Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Faraday schluckte hart und unterdrückte die Tränen, die an die Oberfläche zu kommen drohten.  
  
_„Why did I fall in love with you?"_  
  
Sie hatte erst bemerkt, dass sie etwas für Faramir empfand, als sie ihn mit der blonden Frau auf der Mauer stehen sah.  
  
Traurig lächelnd nahm sie den Text des Liedes wieder auf:  
  
_„This is the closest thing to crazy I have ever been  
  
Feeling twenty-two, acting seventeen,  
  
This is the nearest thing to crazy I have ever known,  
  
I was never crazy on my own:  
  
And now I know that there's a link between the two,  
  
Being close to craziness and being close to you."  
  
_Wie jedes Gerücht ging auch das Gerücht schnell um, dass der junge Statthalter um die Hand der Schwester des zukünftigen Königs von Rohan angehalten hatte. Dieser hatte nur zu gern zugestimmt, wie man sagte. So war ein neues und festes Band zwischen Gondor und Rohan entstanden.  
  
_„How can you make me fall apart  
  
Then break my fall with loving lies?  
  
It's so easy to break a heart..."  
_  
Ihr Herz brach ein zweites Mal, als sie das Bild wieder vor sich sah. Sie war geflohen, geflohen vor dem, was ihr Herz begehrte und was nun eine andere Frau bekam.  
  
_„It's so easy to close your eyes."  
_  
Nein, wenn sie ihre Augen schloss, sah sie wieder das glückliche Paar, das sich noch am selben Tag verlobte...  
  
Sie erhob sich und brachte das schlafende Mädchen in ihr Bett. Eine Weile betrachtete sie das kleine Mädchen.  
  
_„How can you treat me like a child  
  
Yet like a child I yearn from you?"_  
  
Sie fühlte eine unbekannte Leere in sich, als ob ein Teil von ihr verschwunden wäre. Wie war es nur so weit gekommen? Sie war nur eine einzige Nacht mit Faramir zusammen gewesen und diese Nacht hatten sie nur schweigend nebeneinander verbracht. Hatten sich gegenseitig Kraft gegeben.  
  
Und als er verletzt war? Sie hatte sich noch nie so hilflos gefühlt wie in diesem Augenblick, wo sie bei Faramir gesessen hatte...  
  
_„How can anyone feel so wild?  
  
How can anyone feel so blue?"  
_  
Sie strich eine rote Strähne aus dem Gesicht der Kleinen und wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu.  
  
Faraday hatte sich in die Arbeit gestürzt, um zu vergessen...Der König war ruhmreich zurückgekehrt und hatte seine geliebte Elbin geheiratet. Das Böse war zerstört worden und dennoch fühlte sie sich nicht glücklich. Sie hatte in den dunkelsten Stunden ihres Lebens einen Menschen kennen gelernt, in den sie sich verliebt hatte. Nun hatte er das Glück bei einer anderen gefunden und war nun für immer aus ihrem Leben verschwunden.  
  
Faramir war mit seiner zukünftigen Frau nach Ithillien gezogen, wo in ein paar Monaten auch die Hochzeit stattfinden würde...  
  
Sie griff in ihre Rocktasche und zog einen Briefumschlag heraus. Auf dem Umschlag stand in geschwungenen Buchstaben ihr Name. Nur kurz zögerte sie, bevor sie den verschlossenen Umschlag dem Feuer übergab, das leise knisternd im Kamin brannte.  
  
Sie drehte sich zu dem kleinen Bett um, in dem nur noch ein roter Schopf aus der Decke lugte. Traurig lächelte sie. Das, was noch von ihrem Herz übrig war, würde sie den Kindern geben...Sanft strich sie noch einmal über die schlafende Gestalt, bevor sie zur Tür ging.  
  
Ihr Zimmer lag genau daneben. Sie ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. Tränen liefen nun unaufhörlich über ihre Wangen...  
  
Im Zimmer nebenan, in dem ein kleines rothaariges Mädchen schlief, kroch das Feuer über den letzten Rest des ungeöffneten Briefes. Man konnte den Namen Faramir noch erkennen, bevor das Papier ganz vom Feuer aufgefressen wurde.  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
So, dass war's nun snief. Meine allererste Geschichte, die ich beendet habe...ok ich gebe zu, dass es mehr ein offenes Ende ist... Bin schon an der Fortsetzung, also keine Sorge...es geht weiter ;-)  
  
Hier erst mal die deutsche Übersetzung zu Katie Meluas Song „The closest Thing to crazy":  
  
_Ich glaube mit beiden Beinen im Leben zu stehen,  
  
und spüre doch schon den Abgrund unter mir?  
  
Wie kann ein Glücksgefühl so trügen,  
  
und Schmerz so süß schmecken?  
  
Ich schau dir beim Einschlafen zu,  
  
und am nächsten Tag zerstörst du meine Träume.  
  
Wie konnte ich mich mit meiner Liebe zu dir nur so irren?  
  
So verrückt war ich noch nie!  
  
Fühle mich wie zweiundzwanzig,  
  
benehme mich aber wie ein siebzehnjähriger Teenager.  
  
Ohne dich wäre mir so was nicht passiert!  
  
Jetzt weiß ich, wie dicht Wahnsinn und deine Gegenwart bei einander liegen.  
  
Wie konnte ich mich nur Hals über Kopf in dich verlieben,  
  
wo doch alles nur eine einzige Lüge war!  
  
So einfach ist es also, ein Herz zu zerbrechen!  
  
Augen zu! Abgehakt! Erledigt!  
  
Warum behandelst du mich wie ein Kind,  
  
ein Kind, das sich so nach dir sehnt?  
  
Wie kann man nur so tief empfinden  
  
und sich gleichzeitig dabei so einsam_ _fühlen?  
_  
Ihr werdet es wohl erahnen...ich habe es nicht selbst übersetzt. Ich habe es von der Homepage des Radiosenders SWR3 entliehen, da ich diese Übersetzung einfach klasse fand...es ist nur entliehen...  
  
So und nun zu euren ganz ganz lieben Reviews 'noch mal alle ganz doll knuddel'. Ohne euch wäre ich nie so weit gekommen!  
  
An Celebne:  
  
Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt 'rot werdend'. Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel hat dir auch gefallen ;-) Die Antwort auf deine Frage ist ja schon in diesem Kapitel ;-) 'ganz doll knuddel'  
  
An Irrlicht74:  
  
Hallo Liebes! Vielen vielen Dank, dass du meine Beta bist 'ganz doll und lieb knuddel'. Du bist einfach klasse...ich wusste nicht wie ich vorher ohne dich leben konnte...meine Kapitel vor allem ;-) Wenn du weiter machen willst, würde ich dich gerne weiterhin als Beta benutzen...ich schreib dir aber noch eine Mail, ja? Vielen, vielen Dank noch mal!  
  
An Max:  
  
Neuer Leser oder Leserin 'in Jubel ausbrech' Es geschehen noch Wunder 'grins'. Ich weiß, dass Faramir im Buch schwarze Haare hat...ich habe es ein bisschen gemischt...also Film und Buch und noch ein bisschen von meiner Seite aus geändert...so was nennt man künstlerische Freiheit 'grins' 'ganz doll knuddel'  
  
An LaGwen:  
  
Ja, alles hat ein Ende...aber keine Sorge es gibt eine Fortsetzung! Versprochen! Schließlich hat es ja ein offenes Ende und ich habe noch mehr mit Faramir und Faraday vor. Danke für deine liebe Review und ich hoffe, dass du auch bei der Fortsetzung wieder dabei bist. 'ganz doll knuddel'  
  
An alle, die das hier lesen und doch keine Review hinterlassen wollen. Fühlt euch dennoch ganz lieb geknuddelt...es wäre dennoch schön auch von euch was zu lesen. Umso mehr ihr mir reviewt umso schneller kommt die Fortsetzung.  
  
Bis dahin, eure Vicky 'wink' 


End file.
